Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?
by Koike27
Summary: Hikari beendet die Beziehung mit Takeru, mit dem sie nicht mehr glücklich ist. Später verliebt sie sich neu und ist mehr als glücklich. Ein ungewöhnliches Pairing. Yamato x Hikari
1. Der Besuch & die Wahrheit

**Neue Liebe, neues Glück?**

Part: 1/22

Titel: Der Besuch und die Wahrheit

Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld machen.

Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

In den letzten Jahren bin ich meiner Meinung noch attraktiver geworden - doch das ist keine Lüge. In meiner Schule war ich das beliebteste Mädchen, jeder Junge begehrte mich. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern wie Tai und später Takeru mich jeden Morgen durch die Horde von Jungen schob.

Aber nur einen dieser Jungen lernte ich zu lieben und das war Takeru. Die Schule hatten wir vor 2 Monaten abgeschlossen und waren mittlerweile 1 Jahr und 11 Monate zusammen.  
Anfangs war ich glücklich mit ihm, aber mit der Zeit merkte ich, dass ich nicht mehr liebe so wie damals. Ich liebe ihn mehr wie einen Bruder. Ich hätte längst mit ihm Schluss machen können, sagen, dass ich nicht mehr liebte. Aber ich hatte Angst - Angst ihn zu verletzten und als guten Freund zu verlieren.

An diesem Morgen rief mich Sora an, wollte mit mir reden. Sora war in den letzten Jahren für mich sowohl eine gute Freundin als auch wie eine große Schwester gewesen.  
Wir trafen uns bei ihr, Sora schaute mich sowohl verträumt als auch verzweifelt an, als sie die Tür öffnete. Wir umarmten uns zur Begrüßung. "Was ist los, Sora?" Wir setzten uns auf das Sofa. "Ist es wegen Yamato?" Sie nickte und begann zu erzählen. "Seit wir uns vor zwei Jahren das letzte Mal hier in Japan gesehen hatten, schienen wir uns immer weiter voneinander zu entfernen. Jedesmal wenn wir telefonierten..." Sie stockte, während ihr Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. "...redete er immer nur noch von seiner Band. Er schwärmte nur noch von seiner Band, von den Städten, die er besuchte, aber nicht mehr über uns, als ob er jemand anders lieben würde." Sie stockte erneut und ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Deshalb habe ich mich von ihm getrennt." Ich war schockiert. Sie wirkten immer so verliebt ineinander und hatten so gut zusammengepasst. "Aber warum? Du hast ihn doch geliebt!" "Ja, schon, aber in dem letzten halben Jahr wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebte, zumindest nicht so stark, dass sie über diese Distanz hätte bestehen können." Ich war verblüfft, hätte sowas nicht erwartet. Sie waren immer das absolute Traumpaar gewesen, jeder hatte sie beneidet. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich antworten sollte, als ich plötzlich jemanden duschen hörte.

Ich schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an. "Sora, hattest du etwa Besuch heute Nacht?" Sie fing an zu lächeln und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, als plötzlich Taichi, ja mein Bruder Tai, aus dem Bad kam, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Was läuft denn hier? Als er mich erblickte, lief er so rot an, wie eine überreife Tomate. "Ääh, Kari, was machst du denn hier?" Ich blickte abwechselnd zu Sora und Tai. Was wird hier gespielt?  
Als Tai sich gerade in Soras Zimmer anzog, fragte ich sie: "Sag mal, Sora, wie lang läuft das zwischen euch schon?" "2 Monate!" "Du betrügst Yamato schon zwei Monate mit meinem Bruder?" Sora legte einen Finger auf meinen Mund. "Psst, sei leise. Tai denkt, ich habe schon vor einem halben Jahr mit Yamato Schluss gemacht." Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum belügt Sora Tai und Yamato? Hat sie etwa Angst, Yamato zu verletzen?

Um eine klaren Kopf zu bekommen, ging ich auf den Balkon an die Frischluft. Als ich mich gerade umdrehen wollte, sah ich, oder besser gesagt, hörte ich, wie mein Bruder und Sora sich küssten und voneinander verabschiedeten. Wäre ich doch auch so glücklich!

Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Sora wieder zu mir, mit 2 Gläsern Orangensaft in der Hand und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Ist er nicht toll?" Ich nickte nur, denn ich war in Gedanken schon wieder bei Takeru.  
Sora schien das zu bemerken. "Kari, was ist los?" "Nichts!" Sie schaute mich vorwurfsvoll an. "Kari, ich kenn dich schon lange genug, um zu wissen, ob mit dir etwas stimmt oder nicht. Also frage ich dich nochmal: Was ist los?" Sie blickte mich mit entrüstetem Gesicht an. Ich seufzte. Irgendwann wird sie es doch erfahren.

"In letzter Zeit passiert einfach nichts mehr." "Du meinst zwischen dir und Takeru?" Sie gab mir ein Glas Saft. "Ja, aber das liegt nur an mir." Sie schaute mich verwirrt an. "Wie meinst du das, es liegt nur an dir?" Ich nahm einen Schluck Saft. "Du hast Angst, mit ihm zu schlafen?" Vor lauter Verblüffung ließ ich das Glas fallen. Es zersplitterte auf dem Balkonboden, während mir eine Röte ins Gesicht stieg. "Woher weißt du, dass wir noch nicht miteinander geschlafen haben?" "Von Yamato, er hats mir vor unserer Trennung erzählt."  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich erneut aufs Sofa. Warum regte mich es so auf, dass alle, speziell Yamato, davon wussten, dass ich eben noch unberührt war?

Sora setzte sich zu mir. "Nein, das ist nicht der Grund." "Was ist der Grund also?" "Ich liebe ihn einfach nicht mehr, das ist mir schon vor einem halben Jahr klar geworden!" "Warum hast du dich noch nicht von ihm getrennt?" Ich zögerte anfangs. "Weil...weil ich ihn nicht verletzen und als guten Freund verlieren will." Sie legte ihren Arm um meine Schultern. "Kari, du kannst ihm nicht ewig was vorspielen und wie ihn kenne, hat er es schon bemerkt. Selbst, wenn du wartest, irgendwann wirst du dich neu verlieben und dann geht es nicht mehr!" "Sora, du hast wahrscheinlich recht, aber ich habe Angst." Sora nahm mich in den Arm, als es plötzlich klingelte.

Sora öffnete die Tür und Takeru kam hereingestürmt. Warum muss er gerade jetzt auftauchen? "Schau mal, Kari, was Yamato mir geschickt hat!" Beim näheren Betrachten erkannte ich, dass es zwei Karten für ein Konzert der Teenage Wolves, Matts Band, mit Backstagepass waren.

"Sie kommen nach Japan für mehrere Konzerte. Und das hier fällt direkt auf unseren Jahrestag." Ich sah das seine Augen vor Freude und Glück strahlen, wollte ihm seine Hoffnung nicht nehmen. Er übergab mir eine der Karten und küsste mich. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren, war viel zu verwirrt - egal wie falsch es mir erschien. Ich muss es ihm sagen. Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen.  
"Takeru, wir müssen reden!" "Das können wir auch zu Hause, Schatz!" Ein Lächeln spiegelte sich auf seine Lippen, bevor er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Ich muss jetzt zur Uni! Tschüß!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er Soras Wohnung.

Nachdem er einige Meter weg war, begann ich zu weinen. "Ich kann das nicht, Sora! Er liebt mich so sehr." Sora nahm mich wie eine Schwester in den Arm. "Kari, du schaffst das schon. Wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, werdet ihr beide an der Lüge zugrunde gehen." Die Tränen versiegten langsam. Sie hat Recht. Ich stand auf, wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und verabschiedete mich von ihr.

So, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen.

Lg,

**Koike27**


	2. Die Trennung, Takerus Absicht & das Konz

**Die Trennung, Takerus Absicht und das Konzert**

Kapitel: 2/22  
Titel: Die Trennung, Takerus Absicht und das Konzert  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer:  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

~+~

Kari, sei stark, du schaffst das schon. Du musst es ihm sagen. Doch ich kam nicht dazu. Jedesmal, wenn er Zeit hatte, hatte ich keine Zeit, und jedesmal, wenn ich Zeit hatte, hatte er keine Zeit. Kurzgesagt: Wir gingen uns indirekt aus dem Weg.

Als Takeru endlich Semesterferien hatte, war es mittlerweile Ende September. Und es kam zu einer Aussprache. In zwei Tagen, also am 1. Oktober, war Yamatos Konzert und unser Jahrestag.  
Takeru kam mit einem großen Strauß roter Rosen nach Hause und küsste mich. Ich schluckte, wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Warum muss er es immer schwerer für mich machen? Ich wollte die Rosen gerade in eine Vase stellen, als mir plötzlich alle Rosen aus der Hand fielen. Sie lagen verstreut auf dem Boden und ich sah wie Takerus Gesichtszüge entgleiten, als er das sah.

Er packte mich am Handgelenk und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Ich wollte seinem Blick ausweichen, aber es gelang mir nicht. "Kari, was ist los mit dir? Warum benimmst du dich in letzter Zeit so komisch mir gegenüber?!" Es herrschte in Moment Stille und ich senkte den Kopf. "Takeru, ich will dich nicht verletzen." Ich merkte, wie Takeru langsam wütend wurde. "Du bist mit Daisuke zusammen?!" Wie kommt er denn darauf? Ich merkte wie langsam auch die Wut in mir hoch stieg. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?! Du weißt genau, dass Daisuke bei mir nie eine Chance bekommen würde." Ich konnte meine Hand aus seinem Griff entwinden. Leicht gereizt erwiderte er: "Willst du mit mir Schluss machen?" Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich auf einmal so sauer war. "Ja, das will ich." Ich sah, wie Tränen seine Wangen herunterliefen und er hinaus lief.  
Nun stand ich allein da und bemerkte meinen Fehler. Wieso habe ich ihn so angeschrien? Dann machte ich mir weitere Vorwürfe: Wie konnte ich ihn nur so verletzen? Nun ist alles aus, ich habe alles zerstört.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich hier stand und mir Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Ich hob ab.  
"Yamato Ishida, hallo!" "Hallo, hier spricht Hikari Yagami!" "Kann ich Takeru bitte sprechen, er müsste bei dir sein?" "Nein, ist er nicht..." Ich stockte und er schien die Traurigkeit in meiner Stimme zu bemerken. "Kari, was ist passiert?" "Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht!" Matt sprach mit erregter Stimme: "Kari! Du hast was? Weißt du, wie du ihn verletzt hast." "Tränen sprechen Bände, aber ich liebe ihn einfach nicht mehr!" Ich merkte, wie seine Stimme an Wut abnahm. "Dabei wollte er dir einen Antrag machen. Wieso, glaubst du, hat er die Rosen gekauft und geht dir seit seit Tagen und Wochen aus dem Weg?" Ich war perplex, wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte. Ich hatte alles erwartet nur nicht das.  
"Was wollte er?" "Dich heiraten! Du bist seine absolute Traumfrau. Er hat dich über alles geliebt!" "Liebe lässt sich nicht erzwingen!" Mit diesen Worten legte ich auf. Warum hatte ich das große Bedürfnis, mit Matt darüber zu reden? Ich hätte doch genauso mit Sora oder Tai darüber sprechen können. Ich habe beide enttäuscht, sowohl Yamato als auch Takeru.  
Ich beschloss auf der Suche nach Takeru zu gehen, um auf anderen Gedanken zu kommen. Wie konnte ich im das antun? Ich suchte ihn 5 Stunden und dachte dabei über alles nach. Doch ich fand ihn nicht, es fehlte jede Spur.  
Da es langsam dunkel wurde, beschloss ich wieder heimzukehren. Ich hoffe, dass er wieder zu Hause ist.

Dort sah ich Takeru auf dem Sofa sitzen und eine kleine Schachtel betrachten. Ich zog Jacke und Schuhe aus und setzte mich neben ihn. "Weißt du, Kari, ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass du mich liebst. Aber ich habe mich geirrt." Er stieß ein gequältes Lachen hervor.  
"Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nichts ändern." Er öffnete die Schachtel und ein kleiner Ring kam zum Vorschein. Yamato hatte Recht gehabt, Takeru wollte wirklich. "Du warst die erste Frau, bei der ich mir vorstellen konnte, mit ihr den Rest meines Lebens zu verbringen." Er schloss die Schachtel wieder. "Aber ich weiß, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst und ich werde jeden beneiden, der das Vergnügen hat, mit dir zusammensein zu dürfen, mein kleiner Engel."  
Ich war verwundert, so hatte er mich noch nie genannt. "Und deshalb wird das immer bloß ein Traum für mich bleiben." Er steckte die Schachtel in seine Westentasche. Woher weiß er, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebe? Ich habe es ihm doch nicht gesagt. Takeru schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können. "Matt hat es mir eben am Telefon gesagt."  
Er ging zu Bett und ich beschloss im Gästezimmer zu schlafen.

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Takeru und ich gingen uns aus dem Weg und sprachen kein Wort mehr miteinander. Wir begegneten uns nicht, vor dem Konzert, obwohl wir immer noch zusammen wohnten.  
Und auch nicht auf dem Konzert, wie es sich herausstellte.

Es war relativ warm für einen Herbsttag und ich war schon den ganzen Tag am überlegen, was ich auf dem Konzert tragen sollte. Ich war den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer und hatte mittlerweile fast meinen ganzen Kleiderschrank ausgeräumt, als ich eine rosa Bluse mit Rüschchen und V-Ausschnitt entdeckte. Dazu nahm ich eine weiße Hose und eine goldene Kette mit Herzenanhänger, die ich von meinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte. Ich nahm meine weißen Stiefel und steckte mir eine rosa Haarspange in mein offenes Haar. Und fertig war ich.

Da es schon fast abends war, fuhr ich mit der Straßenbahn zur Konzerthalle. Da ich ziemlich früh da war, gelang es mir, einen Platz ziemlich weit vorne zu bekommen. Ich wartete eine ganze Stunde, doch von Takeru fehlte jede Spur. Wo bleibt er? Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert.  
Doch im selben Moment betrat Yamato die Bühne. Er sieht wirklich gut aus, wirklich gut. Seine blonden Haare spiegelten sich im Licht. Ich hörte nicht genau, was Yamato sang, aber bei dem Klang seiner Stimme spürte ich einen warmen Schauder auf meinem Rücken. Was ist mit mir los? Wieso habe ich dieses komisches Gefühl, wenn ich seine Stimme höre?  
Das Konzert ging meiner Meinung nach viel zu schnell vorbei. Ich hätte Matt noch Stunden zu hören können. "Zu unserem letzten Lied möchte möchte ich eine Person aus dem Publikum auf die Bühne holen." Die Fans fingen an zu kreischen, jeder wollte auf die Bühne. Plötzlich merkte ich, wie ich von den Security-Leuten auf die Bühne gehoben wurde. Warum gerade ich? Ich stand direkt gegenüber von Yamato, als er eneut anfing zu singen.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Matt sang weiter. Moment, was hat das zu bedeuten? Bedeute ich ihm etwa mehr? Ich schluckte und bevor ich weiterdenken konnte, wurde es dunkel und ich wurde in den Backstagebereich gebracht.

--

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	3. Erschreckende Neuigkeiten & die Erkenntn

**Erschreckende Neuigkeiten und die Erkenntnis**

Part: 3/22  
Titel: Erschreckende Neuigkeiten und die Erkenntnis  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer:  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy und ich nahm ab.  
"Kari, endlich gehst du dran. Ich versuche dich schon seit einer Stunde zu erreichen." Sora klang irgendwie aufgeregt. "Ich war auf Matts Konzert. Was ist los?" "Es geht um Takeru!"  
Ich wurde nervös, ihm ist doch hoffentlich nichts passiert. "Was ist mit ihm?" "Er hatte einen Autounfall und wurde lebensgefährlich verletzt. Er liegt im Krankenhaus und wird operiert. Komm bitte und bring Yamato mit!"  
Ich war geschockt und legte auf. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schaute ich mich um, Matt suchend. Ich quetschte mich durch Fans und Presseleute.

Die Security-Leute wollten die Band gerade wegbringen. "Yamato!" rief ich durch die Menge. Er drehte sich um. "Kari?" "Ja, ich bins." Ich war endlich bei ihm angelangt. Er betrachtete mich von oben bis unten. "Du siehst toll aus!" Ich war verwirrt und merkte wie eine Röte mir ins Gesicht stieg. Nach einem Moment hatte ich mich wieder gefasst.  
"Danke, aber es geht um deinen Bruder Takeru." Er blieb stehen und ich erkannte Angst in seinen Augen. "Was ist mit ihm?" "Er ist im Krankenhaus!"

Er nahm meine Hand und rannte mit mir zu seinem Wagen. Er öffnete mir die Tür und wir stiegen in eine Limousine ein. "Ins nächstgelegene Krankenhaus!" befahl Matt dem Chauffeur.  
"Erzähl mir, was passiert ist!" "Sora hat es mir eben erzählt. Takeru hatte einen Autounfall und wurde lebensbedrohlich verletzt. Er wird gerade operiert!" Plötzlich kamen mir Tränen in die Augen. Yamato legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern und reichte mir ein Taschentuch. "Kari, komm beruhige dich." Ich beruhigte mich und wischte mir mit dem Taschentuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Warum macht mir diese Umarmung nichts aus? Wieso hat Yamato als einzigster diesen positiven Einfluss auf mich?

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde uns die Tür geöffnet. Er nahm mich wieder in den Arm und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schultern. Wir gingen hinein. Am Empfang wurde uns mitgeteilt, dass Takeru im Operationssaal B lag. Vor der Tür standen schon Sora und Taichi Arm in Arm.

Yamato schien verblüfft zu sein, die Beiden so zu sehen, während Tai sich zu wundern schien, wieso ich meinen Kopf auf Yamatos Schultern lag. Doch bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, ging das Licht vor dem Operationssaal aus und ein Arzt kam hinaus.

Yamato lief ihm sofort entgegen und ich stand wieder einmal alleine da. "Wie geht es meinem Bruder?" Der Arzt zögerte erst. "Die gute Nachricht ist, dass er aus dem lebensbedrohlichen Zustand hinaus ist, aber die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass..." Der Arzt schien erneut zu zögern. Bitte, lass Takeru leben. "...ihr Bruder während der Operation zuviel Blut verloren hat, sodass er ins Koma gefallen ist." Diese Worte lösten bei uns allgemeines Entsetzen aus. Takeru? Im Koma?

Ich fing an zu weinen und fiel auf die Knie. Tai versuchte mich zu trösten, doch es gelang ihm irgendwie nicht. Ich hörte Sora sagen: "Komm, Taichi, ich glaube, dass du ihr hierbei nicht helfen kannst." Sie zog ihn fort von mir und verließen gemeinsam das Krankenhaus.

Yamato ging auf mich zu und half mir hoch. Ich sah, dass er stark sein wollte, aber dennoch konnte ich einzelne Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen. Wir setzten uns gemeinsam auf eine Bank und er legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern. Zwischen uns herrschte Stille und jeder war mit seiner eigenen persönlichen Trauer beschäftigt.

Langsam hörten die Tränen auf zu fließen, was wahrscheinlich nur an Yamato lag. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir nebeneinander saßen, als ich plötzlich einfach in seinen Armen einschlief.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fehlte von Yamato jede Spur. Es lag nur ein Zettel auf der Bank.

_Morgen, Kari,  
na gut geschlafen? Tut mir leid, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe, aber ich wollte noch meinen Eltern wegen Takeru Bescheid sagen, bevor ich heute zur Bandprobe gehe.  
Besuch mich doch einfach einmal, vielleicht lenkt es dich ab. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns um 14:00 Uhr in der Konzerthalle von gestern.  
HDL,  
Matt  
_  
Ich wusste nicht, wie oft ich diesen Zettel durchlas. Immer an diesem HDL, blieb ich stehen. Meint er dieses HDL nur freundschaftlich oder doch mehr? Was empfinde ich überhaupt für ihn?

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon 10:00 Uhr und ich beschloss, nach Hause zu fahren und von dort aus Sora anzurufen.

Als ich zu Hause angekommen und Sora angerufen hatte, beschloss ich erstmal zu duschen. Ich zog einen bequemen Jogginganzug an und setzte mich auf das Sofa, als es klingelte. Ich öffnete und bat Sora hinein, war aber in Gedanken immer noch bei dem Zettel, den Matt mir geschrieben hatte.

"Erde an Kari, bist du noch da? Ich habe dich gerade etwas gefragt!" "Entschuldigung, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Also, was wolltest du wissen?" "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit Tai und mir ins Kino heute Nachmittag gehen willst?"

"Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich hat mich Matt ja gefragt, ob ich ihn bei der Bandprobe besuchen komme." "Aha, da liegt also der wunde Punkt." Ich war verwirrt. Worauf will sie hinaus?  
"Wie stehst du zu Yamato?" Warum fragt sie mich das? Ich weiß es doch selbst gerade nicht. "Ich weiß es nicht. In seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich in letzter Zeit wirklich wohl und er hat irgendwie eine positive Wirkung auf mich. Aber ich kann das irgendwie nicht einordnen. Und gestern, als er gesungen hat, spürte ich..." Sora setzte meinen Satz fort. "...einen merkwürdigen Schauder auf den Rücken?" Ich nickte und Sora lächelte. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast." Was? Ich soll mich in Yamato verliebt haben? Nein, das kann nicht sein.

Sora ging mit mir in mein Zimmer. "So kannst du ihm kaum unter die Nase treten." Sie lächelte und zog ein blaues Kleid heraus und eine dazu passende beige Jacke. "Zieh, das hier an und hoffe auch auf seine Liebe." Dazu überreichte sie mir beige Stiefel. "Ich muss jetzt zu Taichi!" Damit verließ sie die Wohnung und ich stand mit den Sachen in der Hand im Raum.

Ich zog mich um und betrachtete mich eine Weile im Spiegel. Sora hat wirklich Geschmack.  
Aber liebe ich ihn wirklich? Mein Herz wusste die Antwort, aber mein Verstand wollte es irgendwie nicht akzeptieren. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile 13:45 Uhr.

Ich muss mich beeilen. Ich zog meine Jacke an und lief aus der Wohnung. Ich war mittlerweile schon in der Straßenbahn, als es 14:00 Uhr wurde. Nein, ich komme zu spät.  
Es war 14:15 Uhr als ich vor der Konzerthalle ankam. Ich hörte durch die Wände gerade das Lied singen, wo ich gestern mit ihm auf der Bühne war. Ich stürmte durch die Eingangstür, aber die Security-Leute hielten mich auf. "Kein Zutritt für Unbefugte!" Ich versuchte an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, während das Lied endete. "Yamato!" rief ich, doch er schien mich nicht zu hören.  
Ich rief nochmal, aber diesmal viel lauter. Er schien mich diesmal gehört zu haben und drehte sich um, denn er war gerade dabei seine Sachen zusammenzupacken.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich würde mich wirklich mal über ein Review freuen._

_Lg,_

**_Koike27_**


	4. Die Folgen eines Kusses & fehlende Erinn

**Die Folgen eines Kusses und fehlende Erinnerung**

Part: 4/22  
Titel: Die Folgen eines Kusses und fehlende Erinnerung  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer:  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Ich flehte die Sicherheitsleute an: "Bitte, lassen sie mich herein. Ich bin eine Freundin von Yamato Ishida." Matt kam gerade zu mir gelaufen. "Ja, das stimmt so." Er zog mich in die Halle hinein. "Leute, lasst uns nochmal das letzte Lied proben!" rief er seinen Bandkollegen zu. Unter großem Gestöhne stimmten sie zu.  
"Kari, du kannst dich auf den Stuhl setzen, der auf der Bühne steht." Dann gingen wir gemeinsam auf die Bühne. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl, während er seine E-Gitarre auspackte und sich vor das Mikrofon stellte. "Dieses Lied habe ich nur für dich geschrieben, Kari!" Die Band schien zu verstehen und stimmten ein anders Lied an. Matt fing an zu singen:

_Tonight we drink to youth  
And holding fast to truth  
(I don't want to lose what I had as a boy)  
My heart still has a beat  
(But love is now a feat as common as a cold day in L.A.)  
Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing?_

_Love hurts  
But sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me  
'Cause without love I won't survive  
_  
Ich war den Tränen nahe, als ich ihn das singen hörte. Sora hatte vollkommen Recht, ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt. Und ich war am hoffen, das es ihm genauso ging. Als das Lied endete, kamen in mir Zweifel auf und ich lief hinaus in den Regen. Matt kann jede habe und viele lieben ihn! Warum sollte er sich gerade für mich entscheiden? Es gibt doch bestimmt welche, die viel attraktiver sind als ich. Wie gern würde ich einfach nur küssen. Mir liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter, die sich mit dem Regen vermischten.

Ich merkte, wie sich eine warme Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Als ich mich umdrehte, blickte ich in seine Augen. Er öffnete einen Schirm über uns. "Hast du das eben ernst gemeint, ich meine, was du eben gesungen hast?" "Kari, ich habe das nicht nur bloß gesungen, ich habe es so gemeint."  
Es herrschte eine kurze Zeit der Stille. "Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, das ist mir vor einem halben Jahr klar geworden, aber ich habe es..." Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern küsste ihn einfach direkt auf die Lippen. Ich merkte, wie Matt mich an der Taile packte und an sich zog, nur um den Kuss zu verlängern. Dabei flog der Schirm aber davon. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals, wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als sich unsere Lippen voneinander lösten.  
"Matt, ich liebe dich auch!" Wir küssten uns erneut, diesmal viel leidenschaftlicher als vorher, als ich plötzlich jede Menge Fotoaparate blitzen sah. Matt nahm meine Hand und wir rannten davon, wollten die Paparazzi abschütteln, was uns auch gelang.  
Yamato brachte mich nach Hause und wir küssten uns erneut. "Kari, wollen wir uns morgen wieder treffen?" "Ja, klar!" Er gab mir einen Zettel mit seiner privaten Handynummer. "Ruf mich an!" Wir küssten uns erneut und er ging.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch das Klingeln des Telefons geweckt. Wer ruft mich schon so früh an? Matt, vielleicht?!  
Ich nahm ab. "KARI!" hörte ich jemanden am Ende der Leitung brüllen. "Bist du das Tai?" "Ja, Kari! Wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass du mit Yamato zusammen bist?" Woher weiß er das? Es sei denn, dass die Fotos von gestern... "Tai, das verstehst du völlig falsch. Wir haben uns nur..." "...geküsst. Ja, das kann jeder jetzt bewundern. 'Unbekannte Schönheit küsst Yamato Ishida, Sänger der Band Teenage Wolves'. Du bist auf jeder Zeitschrift und in jeder Zeitung zu sehen." "Tai, es ist nicht so wie du denkst." Warum müssen große Brüder immer einen ein schlechtes Gewissen machen? "Du hättest dir vorher Gedanken machen müssen! Mein bester Freund mit meiner kleinen Schwester." Er legte auf.

Ich muss mit Yamato reden, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer, die er mir gestern gegeben hatte. "Yamato Ishida hier!" "Yama, hier ist Kari. Wollen wir uns vielleicht gleich im Park treffen? Ich muss mit dir reden." "Ja, gut, bis gleich!" Ich zog die Sachen von gestern an und lief sofort in Richtung Park. Ich spürte die Blicke von den Leuten um mich herum. Ich schaute mich um und dann erblickte ich ihn. Er lief geradewegs in meine Richtung und ich lief ihm entgegen. "Bevor wir reden, lass uns erst einmal einen ungestörten Platz finden, wo wir in Ruhe reden können." Er schaute mich verwirrt an.  
Wir gingen weiter, eine Treppe hinauf, bis wir endlich an ein Stück Wald ankamen. Wir konnten nirgendswo Leute entdecken und setzten uns auf eine Bank. "Kari, was ist los?" "Ich habe Angst, Yama!" Er nahm mich in den Arm. "Das brauchst du nicht, Kari!" "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug bin, diese Beziehung mit dir zu halten. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, aber ich habe Angst in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen und Angst davor, wenn Takeru aufwacht und uns zusammen sieht." "Aber Kari, ich habe dich wie noch keinen Menschen vorher geliebt und gemeinsam werden wir das durchstehen." Er hob mich auf seinen Schoß, sodass ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust legen konnte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen kann, lange von dir getrennt zu sein, wenn du mit deiner Band auf Tournee bist." "In nächster Zeit wird es erst einmal nicht sein. Wir haben noch einen Auftritt hier in Tokio und einen in Osaka. Dann machen wir als Band erst einmal ein halbes Jahr Pause." "Matt, das ist wunderbar!" "Ich würde gerne meinen Bruder besuchen gehen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Wenn er dabei ist, kann ich alles schaffen.

Yamato und ich gingen zusammen in Richtung des Krankenhauses, als uns plötzlich Tai entgegenkam. Er schien wütend zu sein, schlug Matt und zog mich von ihm weg. "Tai, was soll das?" Matt landete derweil auf dem Boden. Ich wollte zu ihm laufen, doch ich konnte mich nicht aus Tais Griff entziehen. "Lass mich los!" Tai erschrak ein wenig wegen meiner Lautstärke und so konnte ich mich befreien. Ich lief sofort zu Yamato. "Yama, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich ihn voller Sorge. Ich half ihm hoch. "Ja, es ist alles dir keine Sorgen." Er lächelte mich an und lief zu Tai.  
Er würde doch nicht... Bevor ich zu Ende denken konnte, war es schon geschehen. Yamato schlug Tai nieder. "Was soll das, Tai?" Er antwortete ihm nicht, sondern stand vorsichtig auf. "Zwei Jahre Trennung waren wohl nicht genug für dich!" Warum musste er das tun? Mir liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter. Yamato drehte sich gerade um. "Du benutzt sie doch nur, Yamato! Hör auf sie zu belügen und zu verletzen." Hatte Tai Recht? War alles nur eine Lüge? Ich war verwirrt.  
Gerade als Matt mich in den Arm nehmen wollte, drehte ich mich um und lief davon. Tränen liefen mir die Wangen herunter und ich hörte wie jemand mir hinterher lief. "Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe!" schrie ich.  
Ich war gerade dabei eine Treppe hinunterzulaufen, als mir ein Skateboardfahrer entgegenkam. Die Treppe war so eng, dass ich nicht ausweichen konnte. Da er nicht mehr bremsen konnte, stießen wir zusammen und ich fiel die gesamte lange Treppe hinunter.  
Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Das ist mein Ende. Yamato, ich liebe dich!Ich hörte nur noch, dass jemand meinen Namen rief, bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Als ich aufwachte, war es ziemlich hell und ich schloss die Augen abermals. Bin ich tot? Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder. Nein, ich lebe noch! Der typische Krankenhausgeruch zog mir in die Nase. Was mache ich hier? Die Erinnerungen kamen aber nicht. Wieso kann ich mich nicht erinnern?  
Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Matt und ein Arzt traten ein, gefolgt von Tai und Sora. Seit wann waren Tai und Sora zusammen und wieso ist Matt hier? Ich dachte, er wäre auf Tour im Ausland. Wieso kann ich mich nicht erinnern?  
"Was ist passiert?" "Sie sind eine Treppe hinuntergestürzt. Sie sind nicht verwundet, sie haben auch keine weiteren physischen Schäden davon getragen, aber..." "Was aber?" Ich merkte, wie Tränen meine Wangen herunterliefen. Matt setzte sich zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Was soll das? Doch ich stieß ihn weg. "Sie hatten eine Gehirnerschütterung und es kann zu Erinnerungslücken führen." Ich sah, wie Tränen in Yamatos Augen stiegen und er hinauslief. Warum belastet ihn das so? Tai folgte seinem besten Freund, während Sora bei mir blieb.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich würde mich wirklich mal über ein Review freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	5. Das Geschenk & Erinnerungen

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?! – Kapitel 5**

**Das Geschenk und Erinnerungen**

Part: 5/22  
Titel: Das Geschenk und Erinnerungen  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, fragte ich Sora: "Was ist mit Yamato los? Wieso ist er hier und seit wann bist du mit Tai zusammen? Und wo ist Takeru?" Sora setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett und nahm mich in den Arm. "Du kannst dich wirklich an gar nichts erinnern, was die letzten 6 Wochen passiert ist?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 6 Wochen? Fehlen mir wirklich 6 Wochen? "Tai und ich sind seit etwas mehr als 3 Monaten zusammen und ich habe mich vor 6 Wochen von Matt getrennt." Das kann doch nicht war sein. "Was Takeru betrifft, du hast vor knapp einer Woche mit ihm Schluss gemacht, weil du ihn nicht mehr liebst." Verwundert schaute ich Sora an. "Moment, also, ich habe es wirklich getan?" Sie nickte. "Aber wo ist er jetzt?" "Dazu muss ich dir erzählen, dass Yamato für ein paar Konzerte nach Japan zurückgekehrt war und ihr am 1. Oktober euch auf dem Konzert treffen wolltet." "Wer?" "Ich meine, dich und Takeru. Matt hat euch Freikarten geschenkt. Aber auf jeden Fall kam er nie auf dem Konzert an." "Wieso?" "Takeru hatte einen schweren Autounfall und liegt nun im Koma." Takeru liegt wo? Im Koma? "Kann ich ihn sehen?" Sora lächelte. "Er liegt hier im Krankenhaus. Komm, ich bringe dich zu ihm."

Sora half mir aufzustehen und wir gingen vorsichtig in Richtung des Raumes, als ich plötzlich zwei Stimmen hörte, wovon eine definitiv meinem Bruder gehörte. "Matt, entschuldige wegen gestern. Es war meine Schuld, dass Kari weggelaufen ist." "Nein, es ist nur meine. Ich habe ihr den falschen Eindruck vermittelt. Es ist alles meine Schuld." Ich hörte wie Tai wütend wurde. "Idiot!" "Warum hast du mich geschlagen, Tai?" Warum musste Tai Matt schlagen? "Um dich wachzurütteln, Freund. Ich dachte, du liebst sie!" Moment, was hat Tai gesagt. Matt liebt mich? Wieso wird mir auf einmal so schwindelig. Was ist mit mir los?  
Ich merkte nur noch, wie Sora meinen Namen rief, bevor ich erneut in Ohnmacht fiel.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag ich noch immer im Krankenhaus. Auf meinem Nachttisch lag eine rote Rose, ein Zettel und eine kleine Schatulle. Von wem mag das sein? Bevor ich nachschauen konnte, kam Sora herein. Wir umarmten uns zur Begrüßung. "Geht es dir besser?" "Ja, ich denke schon. Es ist nur ein bisschen viel auf einmal." Ich lächelte und griff nach dem Zettel auf dem Nachttisch.

_Morgen Kari,  
na, gut geschlafen? Ich hoffe es doch. Wie ich dir schon erzählt hatte, bin ich wahrscheinlich jetzt schon in Osaka wegen dem Konzert. Morgen bin ich aber wieder zurück.  
Kari, bitte gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, du wirst dich schon erinnern.  
Mein Herz wird immer dir gehören!  
In Liebe,  
Matt  
P.S.: Ruf mich an, meine Nummer müsstest du noch haben._

Während ich den Zettel Sora gab, öffnete ich die Schatulle. Es war eine silberne Kette mit Herzanhänger. Sie ist wunderschön. Beim näheren Betrachten sah ich, dass etwas eingraviert war: FOREVER YOURS, YAMATO. Ich merkte, wie Tränen mir in die Augen stiegen. Warum kann ich mich nicht erinnern? Habe ich ihn geliebt? Sora legte den Arm um mich. "Beruhige dich, Kari. Der Arzt hat gesagt, du kannst das Krankenhaus heute verlassen. Gehen wir zu dir nach Hause." Ich steckte die Schatulle in meine Hosentasche und nickte.

Sora begleitete mich nach Hause, wo Tai schon auf uns wartete. Erst umarmte er mich und dann küsste er Sora. "Ich habe ein paar Bilder mitgebracht. Vielleicht kommen einige Erinnerungen, wenn du sie dir ansiehst." Dann verließen Sora und Tai die Wohnung. Ich war wieder allein.  
Bevor ich mich entschloss, die Bilder anzuschauen, ging ich in die Küche, wo ich in einem Eimer rote Rosen fand. Wer hat diese schönen Rosen weggeworfen. Ich nahm eine in die Hand und plötzlich kam eine Erinnerung wieder. Takeru und ich standen in der Küche, Rosen lagen auf dem Boden. Ich erkannte, dass wir beide wütend waren. ""Willst du mit mir Schluss machen?" hörte ich ihn fragen. "Ja, das will ich!" hörte ich mich voller Wut antworten.  
Ich war verwirrt. Wieso wurden wir beide so wütend? Ich hatte so mit ihm Schluss gemacht? Mich quälten Gewissensbisse, doch ich entschied mich erst einmal abzuwarten und mir etwas zu essen zu machen.

Nachdem ich fertig gegessen hatte, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und erblickte die Bilder und mehrere Zeitungsartikel. Ich setzte mich aufs Sofa und nahm war ein Bild von einem Konzert von Yamatos Band am 1. Oktober. Ich stand direkt gegenüber von ihm. Die Überschrift Es war ein Bild von einem Konzert von Yamatos Band am 1. Oktober. Ich stand direkt gegenüber von ihm. Die Überschrift lautete: "Beautiful - ein Song für seine Liebe?" Ich las den Artikel, in dem irgendwelche Reporter vermuteten, dass Matt sich in mich verliebt haben soll. Ich musste sofort an die Kette denken, die heute morgen in einer Schatulle auf meinem Nachtisch es wirklich wahr sein? Liebt er mich? Liebe ich ihn?  
Es lag nur noch ein Zeitungsartikel auf dem Tisch. Ich nahm ihn und beim ersten Blick war ich etwas geschockt. Matt hatte seine Arme um meine Taille gelegt und wir küssten uns. Doch einen Moment später, spürte ich ein Gefühl in meinem Herzen, was man nicht wirklich beschreiben kann. Im Inneren weiß ich, dass es passiert war, doch wie stehe ich jetzt zu ihm? Liebe ich ihn?

Ich entschloss mich, mit jemanden darüber zu reden und lief zum Telefon. Dort lag ein Zettel mit einer Handynummer darauf.  
Von wem mag die wohl sein? Nach kurzem Überlegen erinnerte ich mich an den Brief: "Ruf mich an, meine Nummer müsstest du noch haben."  
Soll ich ihn anrufen? Oder doch lieber Sora oder Tai? Nach kurzem Zögern wählte ich die Nummer.

"Yamato Ishida, hier! Guten Tag, wen spreche ich?" Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten. "Ist da jemand?" sagte er mit etwas genervter Stimme. Wieder antwortete ich ihm nicht. Warum fiel es mir so schwer mit ihm zu sprechen?  
"Wenn sich niemand meldet, lege ich gleich auf!" rief er mit leicht gereizter Stimme. Ich hatte endlich meine Stimme wiedergefunden. "Nein, tue das bitte nicht" antwortete ich ihm mit leiser Stimme. Ich merkte, wie seine Stimme entspannter wurde.  
"Bist du es Kari?" fragte er zögerlich. "Ja." "Geht es dir gut? Bist du schon wieder daheim?" "Ja." "Also, warum rufst du mich an?" "Naja,...ich wollte einfach mit jemanden reden." "Und worüber?" "Naja,...also Tai hat mir ein paar Artikel und Bilder der letzten 6 Wochen gegeben und dann habe ich noch Rosen im Müll gefunden."  
Matt blieb still. "Irgendwie konnte ich mich an den Moment erinnern, als ich mit Takeru Schluss gemacht habe und..." Doch Matt unterbrach mich seufzend. "Tut mir leid, Kari, aber ich muss Schluss machen, Bandprobe. Ich liebe dich!" Der eigentliche Grund, wieso ich angerufen hatte, war eigentlich dieses komische Gefühl, doch bevor ich Matt davon erzählen konnte, hatte er schon aufgelegt. Warum ist er nicht da, wenn man ihn braucht? Irgendwie hatte ich das große Bedürfnis Matt zu sehen und von ihm getröstet zu werden. Warum gerade von ihm?

Verwirrt ging ich ins Bad, um zu duschen und stellte dabei das Radio an. Gerade, als ich unter der Dusche stand und das Wasser über meinen nackten Körper lief, hörte ich den Sprecher im Radio sagen: "Und hier die aktuelle Single der Teenage-Wolves "Love hurts"!"  
Plötzlich kamen wieder Erinnerungen. Ich war bei einer von Matts Proben. Er war gerade beim Einräumen, während ich seinen Namen rief. Er drehte sich um und spielte genau dieses Lied für mich. Mir kamen Tränen in die Augen, die sich mit dem Wasser der Dusche vermischten.  
Und dieses Gefühl, dass ich eben verspürt hatte, kam wieder, aber diesmal viel stärker. Es scheint wirklich so, dass ich mich in Yamato verliebt habe.  
Ich duschte fertig und wickelte ein Handtuch um meinen Körper, als es plötzlich klingelte. Ich öffnete die Tür und blickte in die Augen meines großen Bruders. Genau wie ihm schoss mir eine Röte ins Gesicht, als er mich begutachtete. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen. "Ääh, Kari, ich komm später noch mal wieder." "Kein Problem, Tai, setz dich schon mal auf das Sofa, während ich mich schnell anziehe." Ich grinste und zog ihn in die Wohnung.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	6. Liebe ich ihn noch? & Unerkannte Liebe

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?! – Kapitel 6**

**Liebe ich ihn noch? & Unerkannte Liebe**

Kapitel: 6/22  
Titel: Liebe ich ihn noch? & Unerkannte Liebe  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus für meine eigenen Ideen. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Ich zog einen bequemen Jogginganzug an und betrat das Wohnzimmer wieder. Tai hatte es sich schon bequem gemacht und studierte die Bilder und Artikel. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich zu ihm.  
"Sag mal, wie seit ihr eigentlich zusammengekommen?" "Du meinst Sora und ich?" Ich nickte. "Es war eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Ich hatte sie zu einem Kinobesuch eingeladen, weil sie ihn letzter Zeit so unglücklich schien, wegen Yamato." Er stockte kurz. "Und dann ist es einfach passiert. Wir haben uns geküsst und sind dann zusammen im Bett gelandet." Ich schaute ihn verwundert an. "Gleich nach dem ersten Kuss?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Wir haben uns geküsst, immer leidenschaftlicher und irgendwann haben wir uns angefangen gegenseitig auszuziehen. Und dann ist es einfach passiert!"  
Sora ist doch normalerweise nicht der Typ für sowas. Aber naja, Hauptsache sie sind glücklich. Es herrschte ein Moment Stille. "Und wie geht es dir so?" kam es von meinem Bruder. "Eigentlich gut." "Was meinst du mit eigentlich?" Ich zögerte einen Moment, doch ich entschloss es ihm zu erzählen, nachdem ich die Schatulle aus dem Bad geholt hatte. "Es ist soviel in den letzten 6 Wochen geschehen. Ich habe mich von Takeru getrennt und war wenigsten halbwegs mit Yamato zusammen."  
"Und du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du das richtige getan hast?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht, zumindest die Sache mit Takeru. Aber..." Ich öffnete die Schatulle und zeigte sie meinem Bruder.  
Er betrachtete die Kette mit Erstaunen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens sagte mein Bruder: "Kari, liebst du ihn etwa nicht mehr?" Ich schwieg kurz. "Ich weiß es nicht, Tai. Ich verspüre so ein Gefühl, das unbeschreibbar schön ist. Im Herzen spüre ich, dass ich ihn geliebt habe, aber..." Er nahm die Kette aus der Schatulle und legte sie mir um den Hals. "Kari, du liebst ihn, genauso wie er dich, das weißt du im tiefsten Inneren. Schlafe eine Nacht darüber. Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen." Wir umarten uns und ich stand fast genauso ratlos da, wie vorher auch.

Den Rest des Tages blieb ich in der Wohnung, immer noch über Tais Worte nachdenkend. Liebe ich ihn wirklich? Ich ergriff die Kette um meinen Hals. Tai hat Recht.  
Danach schlief ich ihn, hatte aber nicht bemerkt, dass jemand mich die ganze Zeit hatte versucht, zu erreichen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte ich immer noch die Kette von Yamato um meinen Hals. Ich entschied mich, heute ein weißes Kleid mit einem rosa Schal anzuziehen und machte mir gerade Frühstück, als es plötzlich klingelte.  
Nachdem ich mich also umgezogen hatte, ging ich zur Tür. Wer mag das um diese Uhrzeit sein? Ich öffnete und Yamato stand vor der Tür. Ich bat ihn herein. "Ich war gerade dabei, mir etwas zu essen zu machen. Möchtest du mit frühstücken?" Ich lächelte und er bejahte.  
Beim Essen schauten wir uns beide gegenseitig an. Er schien nervös zu sein. "Du siehst toll aus." Ich lächelte erneut. "Danke, aber ich muss mit dir reden." Ich merkte, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich etwas verspannten. "Gestern hast du mir ja keine Chance mehr gelassen." Ich lächelte. "Über uns?" kam es von ihm.  
Ich nickte. "Ich habe gestern die Bilder angeschaut und die Artikel gelesen. Und bemerkt, dass ich..." Ich stockte kurz. "...dass du mich nicht mehr liebst?" Wie kommt er denn darauf? Da ich für einen weiteren Moment pausierte, schien er es als ja zu verstehen. Ihm kamen Tränen in die Augen und er wollte hinausgehen.  
"Yama, warte!" rief ich und konnte erwischte gerade noch sein Handgelenk. "Lass mich erst einmal zu Ende reden." Ich zog ihn förmlich auf das Sofa und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich noch immer, denkst du, wieso ich ansonsten deine Kette tragen würde!" Ich zog meinen Schal aus. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern küsste mich.  
"Kari, du machst mich damit zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt."

Plötzlich merkte ich, dass mein Anrufbeantworter leuchtete, und hörte, dass jemand die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Wer kann das sein? Doch nicht etwa...?  
Yamato und ich liefen zur Tür, die sich öffnete. Takeru stand in der Tür. Wie kann das sein? Im nächsten Moment erinnerte ich mich an alles, was Takeru und ich zusammen erlebt hatte, einschließlich unserer Trennung. Für mich war das zuviel, sodass ich ohnmächtig wurde. Ich merkte nur noch, wie jemand mich auffing.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber als ich wieder aufwachte, blickte ich in die besorgten Gesichter von Tai, Sora, Yamato und Takeru. Es war scheinbar doch kein Traum gewesen! Takeru ist aus dem Koma erwacht.  
"Geht es dir gut, Kari?" fragte mich mein Bruder. Ich nickte nur und stand auf. Im nächsten Moment machten es wir uns alle auf dem Sofa bequem. Sora saß auf Tais Schoß, in der Mitte saß Takeru und ich saß auf Matts Schoß.

Ich merkte, wie Takeru mich und Matt ungläubig anstarrte. Doch bevor er etwas fragen konnte, wandte ich mich an Sora und Tai: "Warum habt ihr mir nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass Takeru aufgewacht ist?" Sora lächelte. "Ich habe dich versucht, den ganzen Abend zu erreichen, aber du bist nicht dran gegangen. Ich habe dir sogar auf den Anrufbeantwortet gesprochen."  
"Den habe ich wohl vergessen abzuhören." Alle lachten, doch Takeru fand als erster seine Fassung wieder. Er blickte mir in die Augen.  
"Du hast mich wegen meinem Bruder verlassen?" Soll ich zu ihm ehrlich sein? "Yamato und ich sind erst seit ein paar Tagen zusammen." Ich unterbrach kurz und lächelte Yamato an. "Da ich Angst hatte, dich zu verletzen und als besten Freund zu verlieren, habe ich seit einem halben Jahr geschwiegen. Doch dann habe ich vor fast drei Wochen mit Sora gesprochen. Sie meinte, dass es besser sei, es dir zu erzählen, da es für uns beide nicht gut wäre, mit einer Lüge zu leben."

Ich merkte, dass er krampfhaft versuchte, sein Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich sah, dass er litt. "Und dann hast du zwei Tage vor Yamatos Konzert Schluss gemacht" beendete er meinen Satz.  
War es wirklich 2 Tage vor dem Konzert geschehen? Ich schaute verwirrt Sora und Matt an. Takeru schien etwas verwundert über meinen verwirrten Blick. Matt schien mich zu verstehen. "Bevor ich es vergesse, dir es zu sagen, TK. Es geht um Kari." "Was ist mit ihr?" "Kari ist schwer gestürzt und hat einen Teil ihres Gedächtnisses verloren. Deshalb kann sie sich nur bruchstückhaft erinnern." Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Yamatos Brust und schloss die Augen, während ich seinen Körpergeruch einsog.

Ach, Yamato, du machst mich so glücklich. Es herrschte wieder Stille. Takeru sprach: "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne ausziehen. Du kannst mit Yamato..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das tust du nicht. Ich habe dir das angetan, deshalb werde ich auch ausziehen." Ich merkte, wie mir Tränen meine Wangen herunterliefen. "Kari..." kam es von Takeru.  
"Es ist nur meine Schuld, dass du nun alleine bist. Ich habe dich verletzt." Yamato legte seine Arme um mich und flüsterte mir ins Ohr. "Ist schon gut, bitte beruhige dich, Kari!" Er küsste mich.  
Sofort verspürte ich wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch. "Hilfst du mir beim Packen, Yamato?" Er nickte und trug die Koffer in Takerus und mein altes gemeinsames Zimmer.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	7. Der Schlag & Neuigkeiten

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Der Schlag und Neuigkeiten**

Part: 7/22  
Titel: Der Schlag und Neuigkeiten  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Stories aus. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld : Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Während Yamato am Duschen war, öffnete ich die Koffer und war schon beim Einräumen, als plötzlich jemand mich am Handgelenk packte und hochzog.  
Es war Takeru. "Wie stellst du es dir vor? Wo willst du denn schlafen?" schrie er mir in Gesicht. Mein Herz setzte kurz für einen Schlag aus. Er hatte mich nur einmal so angeschrien und das war an dem Tag unserer Trennung.  
Ich senkte schüchtern den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht bei Tai oder so?" "Und was wenn er keine Zeit hat? Willst du etwa auf der Straße schlafen?" Ich schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Wo soll ich denn sonst hin? Takeru schlug mich gegen die Wange, wobei ich nach hinten stürzte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete.  
Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an, während ich mir die Hand auf die Wange hielt. Takeru hatte mich noch nie geschlagen. Was ist mit ihm los?

Im nächsten Moment lief er aus dem Zimmer, während ich noch immer auf dem Boden kniete. Ich stand unter Schock und bewegte mich einige Minuten gar nicht. Erst als Yamato, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, ins Zimmer stürmte und mir  
hochhalf.  
"Was ist passiert, Kari?" fragte er mich besorgt. "Takeru, er..." Ich nahm meine Hand von meiner Wange und Yamato erbleichte ein wenig als er den roten Abdruck sah. "Er hat dich geschlagen?" Ich nickte nur, während Yamato mich in den Arm nahm und wir gemeinsam uns aufs Bett setzten.  
Ich merkte, dass Yamato wütend auf seinen Bruder war, aber schien sich wegen mir zusammenzureißen. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Wer mag das wohl sein?  
"Die Tür ist offen" rief ich. Takeru betrat den Raum und ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass es ihm leid tat. Yamato schob mich beiseite und lief auf seinen Bruder zu. "Yamato, warte!" rief ich. Er drehte sich zu mir um. "Warum sollte ich? Er hat dich geschlagen!" Ich stand auf und lehnte mich an Matt, was ihn etwas zu beruhigen schien. "Ich glaube, dass dein Bruder uns etwas sagen will. Nicht, Takeru?" Ich lächelte ihn an und zögernd erwiderte er: "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kari. Es fällt mir immer noch schwer zu verstehen, dass du mit meinem Bruder..." Er stockte. "...dass ich mit Yamato zusammen bin?" fragte  
ich unsicher. Er nickte nur. Während ich Yamato küsste, war ein Moment der Stille im Raum.  
"Ihr könnt beide, bis ihr euch eine Wohnung gesucht habt, im Gästezimmer schlafen. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann." Matt und ich nahmen dankend sein Angebot an.

Nachdem Yamato sich Boxershorts angezogen und Takeru etwas zu essen gekocht hatte, fingen wir an zu essen. Nach dem Essen ging ich in das Gästezimmer und zog ich mir ein Nachthemd über. Ich war gerade dabei, mich in das Bett zu setzen, als Yamato das Zimmer betrat. Er war ungewöhnlich blass. Ist er krank? Geht es ihm gut? Warum habe ich das nicht vorher bemerkt?  
Yamato legte seinen Arm um mich, nachdem wir uns ins Bett gesetzt hatten. "Ist mit dir alles okay, Yama!" Er lächelte mich etwas gezwungen an. "Klar, Kari, mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut!" Doch irgendwie spürte ich im Inneren, dass er log. Er verheimlicht mir etwas, was mir gar nicht gefällt. Was ist mit dir los, Yama?

Matt strich mir im nächsten Moment vorsichtig über die Wange, wo mich Takeru geschlagen hatte. "Tut es noch sehr weh?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um ihn!" "Um Takeru?" Ich nickte. "Ihn hat alles mehr belastet, als ich gedacht hatte." Yamato lächelte mich an. "Er ist innen stark. Er wird das schon schaffen, du kennst ihn!" "Ja, aber..." Doch bevor ich meinen Satz beenden konnte, küsste er mich erneut leidenschaftlich. "Er schafft das schon!"  
Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und schlief in seinen Armen ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fehlte von Yamato jede Spur. Ich suchte ihn in der ganzen Wohnung, doch von ihm fehlte jede Spur, als ich neben dem Telefon einen Zettel von Yamato fand:

_Liebste Kari,  
tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, aber ich habe heute schon etwas vor. Mach dir einen schönen Tag.  
In ewiger Liebe  
Yamato Ishida_

Warum macht er so ein Geheimnis daraus? Was ist wirklich mit ihm los? Ich zog mich an und im nächsten Moment spürte ich eine Hand auf meine Schultern. Ich drehte mich um und blickte Takeru in die Augen. "Das Frühstück ist fertig. Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger." Er lächelte mich an und zog mich in die Küche.  
Nachdem wir uns an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatten, fing er an zu essen, aber ich bekam keinen Bissen herunter und starrte auf mein Frühstück, denn ich war in Gedanken immer noch bei Yamato. Takeru schien es zu bemerken. "Hey, Kari, was ist los? Ess doch etwas!" "Ich habe keinen Hunger!" "Geht es um meinen Bruder?" Ich nickte nur. Soll ich mit ihm darüber reden? "Er hat schon heute etwas vor." "Hat er dir denn nicht Bescheid gesagt?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat ein Date und mir das alles nur vorgelogen, stimmts?" Ich merkte, wie mir Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Er blieb stumm.  
Er liebt mich nicht! Ich lief direkt aus der Wohnung zu der Wohnung meines Bruders.

Als er mich tränenüberströmt sah, legte er einen Arm um meine Schultern und brachte mich in seine Wohnung. Er überreichte mir ein Glas Wasser und ein Taschentuch, bevor wir uns beide auf sein Sofa setzten. "Ist es wegen Yamato?" Ich nickte nur stumm, während er mich in den Arm nahm. "Er hat schon heute etwas vor und mir nicht gesagt, was. Ich habe Angst, dass er ein Date haben könnte!" "Nein, das würde er nie tun. Er liebt dich doch." Es herrschte ein Moment Stille. Tai hat Recht: Matt liebt mich und ich ihn. Aber was könnte er sonst vorhaben?  
"Als sein bester Freund müsstest du es doch wissen. Weißt du denn, was mit Yamato los ist?" Wieder herrschte ein Moment Stille. "Ich weiß es nicht." Er lügt: Tai weiß mehr, als er zugeben will. "Das glaube ich dir nicht." Er seufzte. "Irgendwann wirst du es eh erfahren." Er stockte kurz. "Yamato hat mich zwar gebeten, dir nichts zu sagen, damit du dir keine Sorgen machst, aber ich denke, dass du ein Recht hast, es zu erfahren." Er lächelte schwach, während ich mich aus seiner Umarmung löste und ihn direkt in die Augen blickte.  
"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte ich meinen Bruder etwas verängstigt. "Er kam einem Tag vor dem Konzert zu mir und hat es mir erzählt. Das, was ich dir erzählen werde, ist der wahre Grund, wieso er ein halbes Jahr Pause macht." Er stockte kurz. "Die Ärzte haben einen kleinen Tumor im Anfangsstadium entdeckt. Yamato ist ins Krankenhaus gefahren, damit er entfernt werden kann." Mein Yama hat Krebs? Ich merkte, wie mir erneut Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. "Warum er? Warum gerade er?" Tai nahm mich wieder in den Arm. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht." Ich spürte, dass Taichi auch den Tränen nahe war, aber er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Mit einer überraschenden Wende. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	8. Was ist mit Takeru los? & Ein klärendes

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Was ist mit Takeru los und ein klärendes Gespräch?**

Part: 8/22  
Titel: Was ist mit Takeru los und ein klärendes Gespräch?  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Im nächsten Moment öffnete jemand die Haustür und Sora betrat das Wohnzimmer. "Was ist los?" fragte sie, als sie unsere niedergeschlagenen, teils traurigen Gesichter erblickte. "Es ist besser, wenn du dich erst einmal hinsetzt, Soramaus." Tai und Sora küssten sich, bevor sie auf der Coach Platz nahm. "Es geht um Yamato? Hat er dich verlassen, Kari?" Ich schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, denn ich wollte nicht darüber sprechen.  
Taichi schien es zu merken und ergriff das Wort. "Er hat sie nicht verlassen. Er liegt im Krankenhaus und wird wahrscheinlich gerade operiert." Ich konnte erkennen, dass ein wenig Farbe aus Soras Gesicht wich - immerhin waren sie mal zusammen gewesen. "Wieso?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. "Er hat Krebs!" kam es von mir nun.  
Nun verließ alle Farbe ihr Gesicht und es herrschte wieder ein Moment Stille. "Wird er...ich meine wird er sterben?" kam es vorsichtig von Sora. "Ich denke, dass er überleben wird, speziell da der Tumor erst im Anfangsstadium ist."  
Ich sah, dass diese Worte sie etwas erleichterten. "Lasst ihn uns besuchen gehen!" kam es nun von Sora.

"Soll ich Takeru Bescheid sagen oder will das einer von euch beiden machen?" fragte Tai. "Ich mach das schon!" antwortete ich und lief zum Telefon. Ich wählte die Nummer und Takeru nahm ab. "Takeru Takaishi, wer spricht da?" "Ich bin es: Kari. Ich wollt dich fragen, ob du mit Tai, Sora und mir deinen Bruder besuchen gehen willst?" "Ja, klar, ich bin in 10 Minuten da." Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander und legten auf.

10 Minuten später klingelte es und Tai öffnete die Tür. Ich bekam nicht viel mit, denn ich war in Gedanken bei Yamato. Ich bemerkte nur, dass Sora mich hinausbegleitete, während Tai sich um Takeru kümmerte.  
Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen und Tai versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. In Gedanken war ich immer bei meinem Liebling.

Hoffentlich verläuft die Operation gut? Hoffentlich ist der ganze Spuk dann vorbei.  
Nachdem wir das Krankenhaus erreicht hatten, betraten wir das Krankenhaus. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen war ich einfach viel zu oft hier gewesen. Warum muss es dieser Ort sein?  
Mir erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit, als wir vor dem Operatonssaal standen und warteten. Während Tai seine Arme um mich und Sora gelegt hatte, stand Takeru einsam in der Ecke und blickte gedankenverloren auf dem Boden. Belastet ihn das alles so sehr? Ich muss mal mit ihm reden, vielleicht hilft ihm das. Ich löste mich aus Taichis Umarmung und näherte mich Takeru.

Ich sah, dass einige Tränen seine Wangen herunterliefen. Als ich meinen Arm um seine Schultern legte, schreckte er kurz auf.  
"Was ist los, Takeru?" Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern schien immer noch in seinen Gedanken zu sein. "Komm, sag es mir schon, wir sind doch Freunde!" Immer noch keine Reaktion seinerseits. Ich schaute ihm in die azurblauen Augen.  
Sie strahlten nicht mehr die Hoffnung aus, wie damals. Sie schienen verzweifelt, aber auch gleichzeitig ohne Ausdruck. Wie kann das sein? Was bedrückt ihn so? "Takeru, rede mit mir darüber. Glaub mir, es wird dir helfen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich von mir wegdrehen, doch ich hielt ihn fest.

"Verdammt, Takeru, was ist mit dir los?" Ich merkte, dass ich sowohl wütend wurde als auch dass mir Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Er reagierte immer noch nicht und starrte irgendwo hin mit seinen leeren Augen. Mir wurde es zuviel und so schlug ich ihn auf die Wange. Im ersten Moment schien er geschockt über meine Reaktion, aber dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme: "Danke, Kari!"

Ich schaute ihn leicht verwirrt an, während sich meine Wut langsam zu legen schein. "Wofür danke?" Er lächelte leicht zurück. "Das du mich in die Realität zurück geholt hast." "Aber erzähl mir schon, was dich bedrückt. Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen, immerhin kennen wir uns schon lange und waren einmal zusammen." Bei den letzten Worten wurde ich leiser, denn ich fürchtete, bei ihm alte Wunden aufzureißen.  
Ihm stiegen erneut Tränen in die Augen, doch er schien sie unterdrücken zu wollen. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm. "Lass es ruhig heraus. Es bringt nichts, wenn du alles in dich hineinfrisst. Wenn du nicht jetzt willst, dann erzähl es mir später." Er weinte viele Tränen und meine Jacke wurde dabei ziemlich nass. Doch ich ließ ihn gewähren. Was ist bloß los mit dir Takeru?  
Wir standen bestimmt eine ganze viertel Stunde nur so da. Er weinte und ich versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.  
Plötzlich ging das Licht vor dem Operationssaal aus und ein Arzt kam hinaus. Ich lief sofort zu ihm und fragte: "Wie geht es ihm?" Der Arzt lächelte. "Ihm geht es gut. Er hat die Operation gut überstanden." "Können wir jetzt zu ihm?" Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist noch unter der Narkose und braucht viel Ruhe. Es war kein leichter Eingriff und sein Körper muss sich erst einmal wieder erholen. Es wäre besser, wenn nicht alle zu ihm gehen würden, sobald er aufwacht. Höchstens 2 von euch." "Können sie mir sagen, wo er liegt?" Der Arzt lächelte. "Er liegt in Zimmer 127. Wir werden ihnen Bescheid geben, sobald er aufgewacht ist."

Der Arzt verschwand und Tai kam im nächsten Moment zu mir und Takeru. "Ich und Sora gehen dann mal wieder." Er klopfte mir auf die linke Schulter. "Tschüss, ihr Beiden." Im nächsten Moment drehte er sich um und verließ mit Sora das Krankenhaus. Ich konnte aber sehen, dass er nicht damit zufrieden war - immerhin ist Matt sein bester Freund. Nur weil er weiß, dass Matt Takeru und mir mehr bedeutet, lässt er uns beide ihn besuchen.  
Takeru riss mich mit einem Klopfen auf der Schulter aus meinen Gedanken. "Wollen wir etwas essen gehen? Du hast heute morgen schon nichts gegessen." Ich nickte nur und er führte mich zum krankenhauseigenen Restaurant.  
Als wir uns gesetzt und etwas bestellt hatten, ergriff ich das Wort: "Möchtest du mir jetzt vielleicht erzählen, was dich eben belastet hat?" Es sah kurz so aus, als wollte er mir nicht antworten, doch dann seufzte er und sagte: "Kari, du weißt, dass ich dich immer geliebt habe und lieben werde." Ich nickte nur kurz. "Es fällt mir sehr schwer darüber zu reden, aber du kennst mich mit am besten und ich weiß, dass wir keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben." Ich nickte erneut, blieb aber stumm.  
"Yamato ist mein großer Bruder und als ich von ihm erfahren habe, dass er Krebs hatte, brach für mich eine Welt zusammen. Ich hatte plötzlich Angst - sehr große Angst meinen Bruder zu verlieren." Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen. "Er und du sind die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben und wenn einem von euch etwas passieren würde, würde ich es mir nie verzeihen können." Ich reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, während der Ober uns unser bestelltes Essen reichte. "Aber Takeru..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen!" Ich hatte zwar immer noch das Gefühl, das ihn irgendetwas bedrückte, aber ich wollte es dabei belassen. Was ist wirklich mit ihm los?

* * *

_So, das war es für heute. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	9. Lass mich nicht alleine! & Die Wahrheit,

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Lass mich nicht alleine & Die Wahrheit, Teil 1**

Part: 9/22  
Titel: Lass mich nicht alleine! & Die Wahrheit, Teil 1  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Wir waren gerade am Essen, als eine Krankenschwester das Restaurant betrat. "Ich suche eine gewisse Hikari Yagami, ist sie hier irgendwo?" Was will sie von mir? Ist Matt etwa aufgewacht? Ich stand auf und lief zu der Krankenschwester. "Ich heiße Hikari Yagami, was ist geschehen?" "Ihr Freund, Yamato Ishida ist aufgewacht. Er möchte sie sehen."  
Yamato ist endlich wach. Takeru und ich bezahlten schnell und liefen sofort zu dem Raum, wo Matt lag. Ich zögerte, als ich an der Tür stand. Warum zögere ich? Habe ich etwa Angst vor dem, was mich erwartet? Takeru schien es nicht weiter zu bemerken und lief direkt zu seinem Bruder, während ich immer noch in der Tür stand.

Sein Zimmer war wirklich schön. Es war zwar klein, aber irgendwie niedlich. Ich hörte Takeru fragen, während er sich zu Matt setzte: "Geht es dir gut, Bruder?" "Also von gut, kann man nicht sprechen, aber mir gehts nicht schlecht. Schließlich wurde ich gerade operiert." Er grinste und ich sah Takeru seit langem mal wieder lachen. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, doch ich hörte nicht zu, denn ich war in Gedanken ganz woanders. Mal dachte ich über Tai und Sora nach und wie selbstlos sie uns zu Yamato schickten. Dann über Takeru und seine Probleme. Was ist wirklich mit ihm los? Und am Ende über die Beziehung zu Yamato und warum er es mir von der Operation nichts erzählt hat. Warum nur?

Ich wurde aus den Gedanken geweckt, als Takeru mir auf die Schulter klopfte und sagte: "Los, jetzt bist du dran. Yamato wartet schon auf dich." Mit einem Lächeln verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter mir.  
Ich schaute diesmal zu Yamato. Er war immer noch ungewöhnlich blass, aber es schien ihm etwas besser zu gehen, denn er schien weitaus entspannter. Ich setzte mich zu ihm aufs Bett, nachdem ich ihn geküsst hatte.  
"Geht es dir besser?" Er nickte und sagte: "Ohne dich hätte ich das alles nicht überstanden, ohne unsere Liebe!" Mir liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter, während ich ihn fragte: "Aber warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?" Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf, während er seinen Arm um mich legte.  
"Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir zuviel Gedanken um mich machst. Ich hatte Angst, dass..." Yamato fing plötzlich auch an zu weinen.

Irgendetwas trägt Yamato noch mit sich herum. Irgendetwas verheimlich er mir. Ich nahm ihn diesmal in den Arm, während ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. "Wovor hattest du Angst?" "Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich verlässt." "Aber warum sollte ich dich verlassen?"  
Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust und weinte. Ich versuchte ihn zu trösten, doch es gelang mir irgendwie nicht. Ich schaute Yamato in seine azurblauen Augen, während er sich an mir festklammerte und sagte: "Lass mich nicht alleine!"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Es wird alles gut werden. Ich werde heute einfach bei dir bleiben!" Yamato trägt noch irgendeinen Schmerz mit sich. Wenn er mit mir reden würde, würde ich ihm helfen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag ich neben Yamato. Er schlief noch und ich wollte ihn nicht wecken, so kuschelte ich mich noch etwas an ihn, als plötzlich die Tür des Zimmers geöffnet wurde. Yamato regte sich neben mir. Er scheint es gehört zu haben. Ich küsste ihn, als Tai gerade das Zimmer betrat.  
Ich spürte, dass ich die Farbe einer roten Tomate annahm. Warum kommt er auch schon so früh? "Was machst du denn schon hier?" fragte Yamato meinen Bruder, als er sich streckte. "Es ist schon 11:00 Uhr - da kann man wirklich nicht mehr  
von früh sprechen." Er grinste, denn normalerweise war er immer der Langschläfer von uns.  
"Außerdem wollte ich nach meinem besten Freund sehen." Yamato stand aus dem Bett auf, nur mit Boxershort bekleidet und umarmte Taichi. Yama ist echt sexy!  
"Und wie geht es dir?" fragte Tai ihn. "Den Umständen entsprechend gut." "Und wann kannst du das Krankenhaus verlassen?" Yamato zuckte mit den Schulter und sagte: "Ich weiß es nicht."  
Ich stand nun auch auf und setzte mich auf Yamas Schoß. Wir versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Tai schien zu merken, dass er störte, und wollte den Raum schon verlassen, als Yama rief: "Warte, Tai! Ich muss mit euch beiden reden!" Tai drehte sich um und ich konnte diesselbe Verwirrung in seinen Augen erkennen, die in meinen zu lesen war. Worüber will er mit uns reden? "Worüber?" fragte Tai. "Setz dich erst einmal wieder!" sprach Matt mit ernster Stimme.

Tai schaute seinen besten Freund beunruhigt an und ich ihn auch. "Was ist los, Yama?" fragte ich ihn. Er schaute mir in die Augen. "Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an gestern, als ich dir gesagt hatte, dass ich Angst hätte, dass du mich verlassen hättest, wenn ich dir das mit dem Tumor früher gesagt hätte." Er atmete tief ein, während ich nickte.

Dann wandte er sich an Tai. "Und du erinnerst dich sicherlich, als ich damals zu dir gekommen bin und dir das mit dem Tumor erzählt habe." Mein Bruder nickte und sagte: "Du wirktest damals auf mich, als würde dich etwas belasten. Aber ich wollte dich damals nicht noch mehr ausfragen, außerdem war der Schock damals für mich viel zu groß." Yamato nickte und schob mich von seinem Schoß hinunter. Dann ging er zum Fenster und sagte: "Es hat alles vor einem Jahr begonnen." "Was hat vor einem Jahr begonnen?" fragte Tai. "Ich wusste damals schon, dass die Beziehung zwischen Sora und mir auf der Kippe stand. Ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen, dass ich sie verlieren würde, wenn ich noch länger auf Tour bleiben würde. Ich bat unseren Manager mehrmals, die Termine zu verschieben, damit ich nach Japan zu Sora könnte."  
Yamato drehte sich um und setzte sich auf das Bett. "Ich flehte ihn sogar an, aber er weigerte sich. Er meinte, dass ich die Band wichtiger sei, als mein privates Glück. Damals wollte ich sie einfach nicht verlieren. Im Laufe der Konzerte telefonierten wir immer weniger miteinander und sprachen immer nur noch über belanglosere Dinge. Teilweise stritten wir uns heftig. Im Laufe dieser Zeit wurde mir klar, dass die Beziehung zu Bruch gehen würde, wenn ich nicht aufhören würde."

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	10. Die Wahrheit, Teil 2 & Teil 3

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Die Wahrheit, Teil 2 & 3**

Part: 10/22  
Titel: Die Wahrheit, Teil 2 & Teil 3  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Er stand wieder auf und ging durch den Raum, während er sprach: "Das war etwa vor einem dreiviertel Jahr, denn seitdem betrank ich mich öfter nur aus Schmerz, da ich nicht zu Sora konnte, aber ich wollte das alles, was ich mir mit der Band erarbeitet hatte, nicht einfach wegwerfen." Er atmete kurz tief ein, bevor er weiter sprach: "Durch den hohen Alkoholspiegel hatte ich leider einige One Night Stands, die ich eigentlich nicht wollte. Aber aus einem One Night Stand entwickelte sich eine Beziehung." Tai unterbrach ihn: "Du hast Sora betrogen?" Yamato nickte nur kurz, bevor er wieder fortsetzte: "Ihr Name war Fernanda. Ich lernte sie kennen, als ich in Spanien war. Sie war wirklich lieb und sie begleitete mich auch auf der Tour nach Amerika." Er lächelte. "Aber vor einem halben Jahr habe ich bemerkt, dass ich sie nie wirklich geliebt habe. Sie war eher nur eine Ablenkung, um nicht ständig an eine andere Person zu denken." Er schaute diesmal in meine Richtung.

"Aber ich war mir meiner Gefühle nicht ganz sicher, wen ich liebte. War es Sora oder doch jemand anderes? Erst richtig bewusst, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, Kari, wurde es mir, als Takeru mir Fotos von all unseren Freunden geschickt hatte. Er hat sie mir geschickt, damit ich euch nicht vergesse und wusste, was ihr in der Zeit gemacht habt, als ich auf der Tour war." Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor er wieder forsetzte: "Als ich sah, wie liebevoll Takeru seinen Arm um dich gelegt hatte auf einem Foto, wäre mein Herz fast zersprungen. Ich war verzweifelt und zog mich einige Tage nur in mich selbst zurück. Keiner kam an mich heran und ich trank einiges." Er seufzte. "Ich konnte einfach nicht ertragen, dich so glücklich in seinen Armen zu sehen. Es war für mich sehr schwer zu akzeptieren. Ich denke, dass ich ohne all die Konzerte und meine Bandkollegen in eine tiefe Depression verfallen wäre. Und schlagartig wurde ich mir meiner Gefühle zu dir bewusst, denn ich hatte mich in dich verliebt."

Es herrschte wieder ein Moment der Stille. "In dieser Zeit entstanden viele Songs, wie zum Beispiel "Beautiful" und "Love hurts". Nach einigen Gesprächen mit der Plattenfirma und unserem Manager konnte ich sie überzeugen, "Love hurts" als Single herauszubringen und "Beautiful" auf unserem Konzert hier in Tokio zu performen. Damit nichts schief gehen würde, ließ ich dir und Takeru zwei Karten zu kommen lassen, denn ursprünglich wollte ich dir an diesem Abend meine Gefühle gestehen." Er setzte sich auf das Bett.

Einige Fragen waren beantwortet, aber immer noch quälte mich eine Frage, die ich ihm auch gleich stellte: "Aber seit wann weißt du, dass du Krebs hast und wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Er schluckte und ich sah, dass es ihm schwer fiel darüber zu reden. "Das begann vor etwa 4 Monaten. In letzter Zeit wurde mir damals immer urplötzlich schlecht, schwindelig und übel. Oft hatte ich enorme Bauchschmerzen, aber ich vermutete, dass es damals an dem vielen Alkoholkonsum lag. Deshalb ignorierte ich die Symptome. Erst als ich ein Monat später nach einer Show zusammenbrach und ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, stellte ein Arzt die Diagnose Krebs fest. Im ersten Moment war ich schockiert, denn ich hatte Angst zu sterben, bevor ich dir meine Gefühle gestehen konnte, Kari. Außerdem hatte ich mit Sora immer noch nicht Schluss gemacht, da ich sie nicht verletzen wollte. Ich wollte noch so viel erledigen und nachholen mit meinen Freunden und meiner Familie. Ich wollte nicht, dass alles jetzt schon vorbei war. Immerhin bin erst 21 Jahre alt und für mich war und ist es die Vorstellung einfach unbegreifbar so früh sterben zu müssen." Ich sah, dass Tränen seine Wangen herunterliefen und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Zur selben Zeit machte Fernanda mit mir Schluss, da sie herausgefunden hatte, dass es immer noch Sora in meinem Leben gab. Als ich der Band und unserem Manager von der Nachricht erzählt hatte, schienen sie erst geschockt, wanden sich aber in den ersten Tagen von mir ab. Ich fühlte mich damals so allein gelassen..." Er schluchzte kurz und ich drückte ihn erneut an mich. "Beruhige dich, Yama!" flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. "Als ich mich in einer Klinik in Amerika erneut untersuchen ließ, kam die erleichternde Nachricht von den Ärzten dort, dass sich der Tumor erst im Anfangsstadium befände und durch eine Operation und einigen Chemotherapien vollständig vernichtet werden würde. Sie gaben mir dann dort die Adresse eines bekannten Arztes, der sich mit Krebs beschäftigte. Ich setzte mich mit ihm in Verbindung und machten diesen Termin aus."

Er schluckte. "Die Band und unser Manager entschuldigten sich währenddessen fürihr Verhalten und gaben mir das halbe Jahr jetzt frei, damit ich wieder gesund werden würde." Er lächelte kurz, bevor er wieder auf den Boden schaute.  
"Vor ungefähr zwei Monaten setzte sich mein Vater mit mir in Verbindung und erzählte mir, dass er bald wieder heiraten würde, aber nicht meine Mutter, sondern eine andere Frau. Wir stritten uns, da ich sauer war, dass er mich noch nicht einmal gefragt hatte und dass er mir seine neue Lebensgefährtin noch nicht einmal vorgestellt hatte. Schließlich wandte er sich von mir ab und ich war wieder alleine."  
"Aber hattest du nicht noch die Band?" fragte Tai. "Natürlich, aber sie waren schon Freunde, aber auch wiederum nicht. Es kam ganz auf die Situation an. Ich hatte damals niemanden wirklich, dem ich mich anvertrauen konnte. Als dann auch noch Sora eine Woche später mit mir Schluss gemacht hatte, brach für mich endgültig eine Welt zusammen." Er fing erneut an zu weinen und ich konnte in Tais Gesicht die Frage ablesen: Warum hat Sora mich angelogen?

Nachdem sich Yama wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sprach er weiter: "Und dann rief mich, ja gerade mich, mein Bruder Takeru an und fragte mich, wie er dir am besten einen Antrag machen könnte. Als ich das am Telefon hörte, war es für mich schwer meine Emotionen zurückzuhalten, denn schließlich liebe ich dich ja, Kari. Ich konnte ja nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt erahnen, dass du ihn nicht mehr liebst." Er lächelte kurz. "Ich wollte mich schon fast umbringen, denn so viel Unglück war geschehen. Alle schienen glücklicher als ich. Ich war gerade dabei von einer Autobahnbrücke zu springen, als jemand mich aufhielt." Aber warum wollte sich Yamato umbringen? War er so verzweifelt gewesen?  
"Doch Davis hielt mich auf." "Wann war das? Warst du etwa schon in Tokio?" fragte Tai. Yamato nickte. "In diesem Moment kamen all meine Gefühle heraus und als Davis mich zu sich nach Hause nahm, erzählte ich ihm einfach alles, aber bat ihn, es niemanden weiter zu erzählen. Ich übernachtete bei ihm und ich entschloss mich etwa 2 Tage vor dem Konzert es endlich Tai und Takeru zu sagen."

Diesmal erzählte Tai weiter: "Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie du eines abend tränenüberströmt zu mir kam. Ich bat ihn herein und er erzählte mir von seiner Krankheit, von seiner Trennung und seinen familiären Problemen. Im ersten Moment war ich wirklich schockiert und ich fragte mich wirklich, wie er das die ganze Zeit über aushalten würde. Dann rief er über mein Telefon an und wollte Takeru sprechen, da er wusste..."  
Yamato führte seinen Satz fort: "...da ich wusste, dass er dir, Kari, einen Antrag stellen wollte und weil ich einfach mit ihm reden wollte. Dann bist du dran gegangen und als ich gehört hatte, dass du dich von ihm getrennt hast, hatte ich wieder Hoffnung. Plötzlich sah ich in meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn neben meiner Band."  
Er lächelte mich an, während mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Yamato, aber warum nur hast du mir das alles nicht viel früher erzählt? Warum hast du alles in dich hineingeschwiegen?" "Weil ich einfach Angst hatte, dich auch zu verlieren."

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel und die schreckliche Wahrheit wurde endlich aufgedeckt. Der arme Yama. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	11. Rückfall? & Unerwartete Liebe

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Rückfall? & Unerwartete Liebe**

Part: 11/22  
Titel: Rückfall? & Unerwartete Liebe  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Gerade als er wieder aufstehen wollte, brach er in meinen Armen zusammen. "Yama!" rief ich unter Tränen, während Tai hinauslief, um einen Arzt zu holen. Es dauerte keine 2 Minuten, als ein Arzt hineingestürmt kam. Yama hatte ich währenddessen in das Bett gelegt und hielt vorsichitig seine Hand. Sie war ziemlich kalt. Yama, was ist bloß mit dir los?

Während der Arzt meinen Freund untersuchte, legte mein Bruder ein Arm um mich, doch mir schien, dass ihn etwas zu belasten schien. "Ist es wegen Sora?" fragte ich ihn leise. Er nickte nur kurz. "Du bist sauer, weil sie dich angelogen hat?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist du sauer auf Yama?" Ein leichtes Nicken konnte ich erkennen. "Weil er Sora betrogen hat und weil er nicht schon vorher mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat?" Er nickte erneut und ich sah seinen sorgenvoll Blick.  
"Hast du Angst, dass er mich auch betrügt?" Er nickte erneut und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Ich habe Angst, dass er dich verletzt!" Nach diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.

Der Arzt war gerade fertig mit der Untersuchung, als ich diesen fragte: "Geht es ihm gut?" "Ich weiß es nicht, entweder ist es ein Rückfall aufgrund seiner Krankheit oder es ist einfach die Erschöpfung. Ich muss ihn noch einmal untersuchen, sobald er wieder wach ist." Nach diesen Worten drehte sich der Arzt um und verließ das Zimmer, während ich immer noch Yamatos kalte Hand hielt. Ich flüsterte leise: "Bitte, lass es kein Rückfall sein. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren! Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr." Ich spürte, dass mir Tränen meine Wangen herunterliefen.

Ich erschrak ein wenig, als sich die Zimmertür ein weiters Mal öffnete und Takeru den Raum betrat. Als er Yamato liegen und mein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah, wurde er blass und fragte: "Mein Bruder lebt doch noch, oder?" Ich nickte und ich sah, dass einige Farbe wieder in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte. Er setzte sich neben mich und fragte mich: "Was ist passiert?"  
Ich zögerte kurz, doch dann entschied ich mich es ihm zu erzählen."Yamato hat mir und Tai heute morgen erzählt, was alles vorgefallen war, als er auf Tour war. Auch, dass er sich beinahe umgebracht hätte, als du..." Takeru unterbrach mich und ich sah den Schock in seinem Gesicht. "Mein Bruder wollte sich umbringen?" Ich nickte nur kurz. "Es war damals, als du ihn wegen deiner Verlobung gefragt hast." Takeru erbleichte ein wenig. "Er war damals seelisch sehr weit unten, da sich viele Menschen von ihm abgewendet hatten und da er Krebs hatte. Er war verzweifelt und sah in seinem Leben keinen Sinn mehr."

Ich holte tief Luft. "Davis hielt ihn aber noch rechtzeitig auf." "Aber wieso hat er mir davon nichts erzählt?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht weil er Angst hatte, wieder allein gelassen zu werden. Ich weiß es nicht so genau." Es herrschte wieder ein Moment Stille, bevor Takeru mich fragte: "Aber wieso hast du eben geweint?" Ich zögerte erneut. "Er...er ist, nachdem er mir und Tai das erzählt hatte, in...meinen Armen zusammengebrochen." Ich fing wieder an zu weinen und Takeru legte seinen Arm um mich zur Beruhigung. "Tai hatte sofort einen Arzt geholt, der sich aber noch nicht sicher war, ob dies nur ein Schwächeanfall oder ob..." Ich schluchzte. "...oder ob ein Rückfall seiner Krankheit war?" fragte mich Takeru.  
Ich nickte nur und weinte.

Ich blieb die ganze Zeit bei Yamato und hielt immer noch seine Hand, während Takeru irgendwann den Raum verließ. Eine Krankenschwester betrat den Raum und legte eine Infusion an seinem rechten Arm. Dann sagte sie freundlich zu mir: "Er braucht jetzt Ruhe. Am besten lässt du ihn für die Nacht alleine und kommst morgen wieder."  
Ich nickte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Auch wenn ich am liebsten die ganze Zeit bei ihm bleiben würde, es geht nicht anders. Er braucht seine Ruhe, obwohl ich ihn jetzt schon vermisse.  
Gerade als ich das Krankenhaus verlassen wollte, traf ich Sora und Tai. "Wieso bist du nicht bei Matt?" fragte mein Bruder mich. Ich seufzte kurz, bevor ich antwortete: "Die Krankenschwester meinte, ich solle ihn alleine lasse, damit er seine Ruhe bekommt und wieder gesund wird." Eine einzelne Träne lief meine Wange herunter. Diese Träne war so einsam wie ich zurzeit.  
Sora schien das zu bemerken und nahm mich in den Arm. "Kari, bitte weine nicht. Es wird alles gut werden." Daraufhin sagte mein Bruder: "Was hälst du davon, wenn du mit uns jetzt essen gehst. Du hast bestimmt Hunger und es würde dich ein wenig ablenken." Auch wenn ich Sora ansah, dass sie lieber mit meinem Bruder alleine gewesen wäre, stimmte ich zu. Ich konnte wirklich Abwechslung gebrauchen, um nicht ständig an ihn denken zu müssen.

Während ich schnell nach Hause ging, um kurz zu duschen und mich dem Anlass entsprechend anzog, konnte ich Stimmen aus dem alten gemeinsamen Zimmer von Takeru und mir hören. Wer kann das sein? Und das so spät abends?  
Ohne Zögern öffnete ich die Tür und erbleichte, als ich plötzlich ihn und Daisuke küssend auf dem Bett sah. Die Beiden erbleichten sofort, als sie mich erkannten, und ihre Köpfe nahmen die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an.  
Ich sagte nur kurz: "Entschuldigung!", bevor ich den Raum verließ. Takeru und Daisuke? Wie kann das sein? Ich dachte, ich wäre seine große Liebe gewesen. Wir haben uns doch erst vor einer Woche getrennt.  
Bevor ich weiterdenken konnte, trat Takeru aus unserem alten gemeinsamen Zimmer. Ein wenig zornig sagte ich: "Erklär mir das mal, bitte! Ich dachte, du liebst mich!" Warum wurde ich auf einmal zornig? Er seufzte kurz und wir beide setzten uns auf das Sofa.  
"Also, Kari. Wir waren immer die besten Freunde und ich habe dich geliebt. Ich werde es dir jetzt erzählen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du wütend wirst, okay?" Ich nickte nur kurz und blickte ihn verwirrt an. Was wird hier gespielt?  
"Am Anfang unserer Beziehung habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass du meine große Liebe bist, aber es ist nicht so." Er schwieg einen Moment und ich starrte ihn geschockt an. "Nach unserem ersten Jahrestag merkte ich plötzlich, dass es noch jemanden in meinem Leben gab, den ich liebte. Er war seit wir zusammen waren zu meinem besten Freund geworden." "Du meinst Daisuke, nicht wahr?" Er nickte und setzte fort: "Da ich aber dachte, dass er meine Gefühle nie erwidern würde, versuchte ich den dadurch entstandenen Schmerz irgendwie loszubekommen. Das war zu der Zeit, in der wir uns öfters trafen." Hatte er mich damals nur benutzt, um seinen Schmerz zu vergessen? Ein kleiner Stich war in meinem Herzen zu spüren.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich mal über ein Review freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	12. Unverstandene Liebe, der Antrag & im Kra

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Unverstandene Liebe, der Antrag und im Krankenhaus**

Part: 12/22  
Titel: Unverstandene Liebe, der Antrag und im Krankenhaus  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

"Am Valentinstag bekam ich aber ein Päckchen. In diesem Päckchen lag nur ein Brief und einige Kekse." "Es war von Daisuke? Und in dem Brief stand, dass er dich liebt?" Takeru nickte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Genau. Ich ging am selben Tag noch zu ihm und seitdem waren wir zusammen."  
Er hat mich seit 8 Monaten betrogen und ich habe nichts davon mitbekommen. Er setzte fort: "Aber wir beschlossen, die Beziehung geheim zu halten, da wir wussten, dass unsere Eltern streng konservativ waren und es nie akzeptieren würden."  
"Also habt ihr es ihnen noch nicht erzählt?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Er schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er wieder neu ansetzte: "Nun ja, nicht direkt." Ich blickte ihn fragend an. "Sein Vater hat uns erwischt, als wir uns auf dem Sofa bei ihm küssten. Und dann hat er mich hinausgeworfen. Irgendwie hat es dann auch mein Vater erfahren und er hat mich gezwungen, ihn zu verlassen. Ich wusste nicht weiter und sah die einzige Möglichkeit darin, dich zu heiraten." Einige Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter. "Aber ich war froh, dass du abgelehnt hast, denn Daisuke war mir viel wichtiger."

"Aber wie seid ihr wieder zusammengekommen?" fragte ich ihn plötzlich. Er lächelte kurz und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, kam Daisuke ins Wohnzimmer und ergriff das Wort. "Ich fühlte mich damals so schuldig, als ich dich verlassen hatte. Auch wenn unsere Elteren unsere Beziehung nie akzeptieren würden, konnten sie an meinen Gefühlen zu dir nichts ändern. Als du ins Koma gefallen bist, besuchte ich dich ziemlich oft, saß einfach neben dir und redete mit dir. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass du wieder aufwachst, denn mir wurde bewusst, dass ich dich immer noch liebte."  
Er lächelte und setzte sich auf Takeru Schoß. "Und erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, als mein Bruder operiert wurde?" fragte Takeru mich. Ich nickte nur. "Daisuke wurde an diesem Tag von seinem Vater krankenhausreif geschlagen und angefahren. Ich war so in Sorge um ihn, aber ich entschloss mich dennoch, bei Yamato zu bleiben."  
Die Beiden versanken gerade in einen tiefen innigen Kuss, als ich sie fragte: "Aber wieso habt ihr uns nichts gesagt? Wir hätten euch doch helfen können!" "Wir hatten Angst, dass ihr unsere Beziehung auch nicht akzeptieren würdet, aber..." Doch Takeru wurde von seinem Freund mit einem Kuss unterbrochen.

Ich störe die Beiden nur. Im nächsten Augenblick blickte ich auf die Uhr, als es plötzlich klingelte. Ich öffnete und erkannte meinen Bruder. Ich verabschiedete mich schnell von den anderen Beiden ohne Namen zu nennen und verließ die Wohnung. Sora saß schon in einem dunkelblauen Abendkleid in dem Auto und blickte uns sehnsüchtig entgegen.  
Als wir an einem Restaurant ankamen, aber in Gedanken war ich immer noch bei Takeru und Yamato. Warum haben mir beide etwas verschwiegen?  
Auch wenn ich es verstehe, es verletzt mich schon. Ich spürte, wie eine einzelne Träne meine Wange herunterlief, die niemand sah.  
Nachdem wir uns hingesetzt hatten, sah ich eine gewisse Anspannung in dem Gesicht meines Bruders. Wir bestellten unser Essen und warteten darauf. Während Sora und mein Bruder sich unterhielten, blieb ich eher still im Hintergrund. Warum hat Takeru mir das nicht vorher erzählt? Wieso hat er mir das all die Monate verschwiegen?  
Bitte, lass es Yama gut gehen. Ich liebe ihn so sehr und will ihn nicht verlieren. Wieder lief eine einzelne Träne meine Wange herunter, doch diesmal bemerkten die anderen Beiden sie. Doch bevor sie mich fragen konnten, was mit mir los sei, kam der Ober schon mit dem Essen.  
Nachdem der Ober das Essen hingestellt hatte, sagte mein Bruder zu Sora: "Du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Auch wenn wir erst drei Monate zusammen sind, habe ich diesen Entschluss gefasst." Er stand auf, holte eine kleine Schmuckschachtel aus seiner Sakkotasche und kniete sich vor Sora hin.  
Er öffnete die Schachtel und ein kleiner Ring kam zum Vorschein. "Sora, ich liebe dich über alles. Du bist mir das Wichtigste in der Welt und deshalb will ich dich etwas fragen." Er holte den Ring aus der Schachtel heraus und Sora und ich blickten ihn verblüfft an. "Sora, willst du mich heiraten?" Ein Moment herrschte Stille, bevor Sora unter Freudentränen sagte: "Ja, ich will, Taichi."  
Überglücklich steckte mein Bruder Sora den Ring an ihren rechten Ringfinger und beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich voller Glück und Freude. Die Beiden sehen so glücklich aus. Ich hörte, wie Tai Sora was flüsterte und sie nickte. Dann wand sie sich an mich.  
"Kari, ich wollte fragen, ob du und Yamato unsere Trauzeugen sein wollt!" Ich schaute sie verblüfft an und antwortete ihr: "Ich würde es gerne machen, aber Yama müsst ihr selbst fragen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er etwas dagegen hat." Ich lächelte beide an und sie strahlten vor Glück. Als ich sie so sah, vergaß ich für einen Moment die Trauer und den Schmerz, den ich die letzten Stunden verspürte.

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy und ich entschuldigte mich kurz bei meinem Bruder und Sora. Ich ging an mein Handy. "Hikari Yagami, wer spricht da?" "Kari, ich bin es, dein Yama." Ich fing an zu weinen vor Glück, was er zu hören schien. "Was ist los? Wieso weinst du?" "Ich bin glücklich, weil es dir gut geht." Doch seine Stimmung schien sich plötzlich zu senken und mit ernster Stimme sagter er: "Ich bitte dich, ins Krankenhaus zu kommen. Ich muss dir etwas sagen und bringe Tai am besten mit." "Ja, okay. Bis gleich, Schatz." "Bis gleich." Ich legte auf. Warum will Yama uns sprechen? Sollte es wirklich ein Rückfall sein? Bitte, lieber Gott, lass es nicht so sein. Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr!  
Tränen liefen meine Wangen herunter, als ich ins Restaurant stürmte und zu meinem Bruder lief. Er nahm mich sofort in den Arm. "Was ist los, Kari? Ist es wegen Yama?" Unter all den Tränen konnte ich nur ein Nicken hervorbringen. Wieso muss das Leben so hart sein?  
Sie beendeten ihr Essen und gemeinsam fuhren wir in Richtung des Krankenhauses, in dem Yama lag. Dort angekommen kamen uns schon Takeru und Daisuke Hand in Hand entgegen, was mir wieder einen kleinen Stich in meinem Herzen jagte.

Sie sahen so glücklich aus. Als sie bei uns ankamen, starrten mein Bruder und Sora sie erstmal verblüfft an. Als diese bemerkten, wieso, entfernten sie ihre Hände voneinander. "Wann wolltet ihr uns davon erzählen?" fragte mein Bruder plötzlich. Takeru schien zu schüchtern, aberr Daisuke antwortete fragend: "Wovon sollten wir euch erzählen?" Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und antwortete für sie: "Sie wollten es uns bei Gelegenheit erzählen!" "Was denn?" fragte Daisuke ungeduldig. Takeru schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und flüsterte ihm die Antwort ins Ohr. Sofort bekam sein Gesicht eine gewisse Röte und Takeru ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn an sich. Er küsste ihn unter den verblüfften Gesichtern von Sora und Tai leidenschaftlich  
"Davon?" fragte danach Takeru scheinheilig und küsste Davis ein weiteres Mal. Die Beiden nickten nur und ich musste lächeln.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick musste ich sofort an Yama denken und lief schon einmal vor in Richtung seines Zimmers. Als die Anderen mein Fehlen bemerkten, liefen sie mir hinterher, denn ich hörte Schritte hinter mir. Ich erreichte sein Zimmer und öffnete die Tür. Er lag noch immer unversehrt auf seinem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Ich setzte mich sofort an sein Bett und hielt seine Hand. Sie war warm. Ich spürte einen Puls und seinen Atem und war erleichtert. Er lebte noch. Wieder liefen mir einige Freudentränen die Wangen herunter.  
Ein Moment später wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet und die anderen Vier betraten den Raum. Als sie meine Tränen sahen, schauten sie mich im ersten Augenblick geschockt an. "Er lebt doch noch, oder?" fragte Sora vorsichtig. Ich nickte nur und lächelte. Die Anderen stießen sofort einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
Plötzlich regte sich Yamato und schien aufzuwachen. Er blickte in 5 strahlende Gesichter. Er küsste mich kurz, bevor er seinen Blick zu Sora und Tai wand. Zweiterer war gerade auf dem Weg zu Yamatos Bett. "Matt, du bist mein bester Freund. Deshalb möchte ich dich fragen, ob du mein Trauzeuge sein willst?" Takeru, Daisuke und Yama blickten Tai verwundert, aber gleichzeitig geschockt an.

Ich sah wie sein Blick zu Sora und dem Ring an ihrem Finger wanderte. "Klar, Tai. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück." Er blickte kurz zu Sora und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie begab sich zu Tai und beide küssten sich lang und innig. "Aber da müssen wir auf jeden Fall eine Verlobungsfeier machen!" sagte Yama und lächelte die Beiden an, die darauf ein wenig eröteten. "Aber womit?" fragte Tai unsicher. "Wir haben gerade genug Geld für die Miete und unser Essen. Das wenige, was übrig bleibt, ist für unsere Hochzeit gedacht." Yamato klopfte meinem Bruder auf dem Rücken und zwinkerte ihn an. "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein!" sagte er und wandte sich dann an seinen Bruder, der Hand in Hand mit Davis dort stand.  
"Also er ist es. Ich dachte, als du mir geschrieben hast, dass du dich in jemanden verliebt hast, zwar an ein Mädchen gedacht, aber ich habe dennoch nichts gegen eure Beziehung. Hauptsache ihr seid glücklich." Er lächelte seinen Bruder an, doch wandte sich mit ernstem Blick an Daisuke. "Aber wenn du ihn betrügst und ihm weh tust, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Ich möchte ihn glücklich sehen!" Daisuke nickte und sagte: "Er ist für mich das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Mir würde nie einfallen, ihm wehzutun. Dafür liebe ich ihn viel zu sehr." Takeru sagte zu seinem Freund: "Ich liebe dich auch, Dai!" Und ihre Lippen trafen sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Diesmal etwas länger als sonst. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	13. Schockierende Neuigkeiten & Warten

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Schockierende Neuigkeiten & Warten**

Part: 13/22  
Titel: Schockierende Neuigkeiten und Warten  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Dann zog Yama mich an sich heran und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Danach fragte ich ihn, was mich die ganze Zeit bedrückte. "Geht es dir wirklich gut? Was bedrückt dich? Wieso hast du uns zu dich gerufen?" Lächelnd blickte er mich an und er strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Du siehst wunderschön aus, Kari." Sofort stieg mir eine leichte Röte in Gesicht. "Aber um deine Fragen zu beantworten. Mir geht es gut. Der Arzt meinte, dass sie den Tumor vollständig entfernt haben und keine Chemotherapien mehr nötig seien. Morgen kann ich das Krankenhaus verlassen. Aber ich hab für jeden von euch eine Überraschung geplant und ich bitte euch, mich morgen um 9:00 Uhr hier abzuholen."  
Er lächelte und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Als ich eben gesagt habe, dass du wunderschön aussiehst, war das keine Lüge. Egal, was du trägst, du siehst immer wunderschön aus, denn deine Schönheit kommt von innen, von deinem reinen Herzen. Du bist mein Engel, ich liebe dich, Kari. Du bist mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt." Die Röte in meinem Gesicht stieg an, was den Anderen nicht entging. "Ich liebe dich auch, Yama!" sagte ich und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich.  
Wir waren gerade den Raum am Verlassen, als Yama mich zu sich rief: "Kari, bleibst du wenigstens noch kurz hier?" Ich nickte und gab den Anderen ein Zeichen, dass sie draußen auf mich warten sollten.

"Bitte versprich mir, Kari, dass du niemandem von dem erzählst, wovon ich dir jetzt erzähle." Ich nickte und blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Ich habe dir und Tai etwas verschwiegen, aber ich möchte, dass nur du davon weißt." Was kann das sein? Er stand auf, aber ich konnte sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht erkennen. "Vor einem halben Jahr hatte ich einen schweren Unfall. Jemand hat mich vom Dach eines 4-stöckigen Hauses geschubst. Ich fiel direkt auf meine Beine auf den harten Boden."  
Ich blickte ihn geschockt an. "Meine Beine sind teilweise gelähmt. Das bedeutet, dass ich mich nicht so lange wie ihr auf den Beinen halten kann. Irgendwann spüre ich sie nicht mehr." Ich konnte in seinen Augen Trauer erkennen. "Die Ärzte meinen, dass sie nichts dagegen tun können. Im Laufe der nächsten Jahre werde ich irgendwann kaum noch laufen können und irgendwann gar nicht mehr." Ich konnte erkennen, wie eine einzelne Träne seine Wange herunterlief. Ich lief zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Auch wenn Yama Sport verabscheute, weiß ich, dass das sehr schwer für ihn sein muss. Die Vorstellung nie mehr laufen zu können, war einfach grauenhaft.

Vorsichtig fragte ich ihn, nachdem wir uns wieder auf sein Bett gesetzt hatten: "Wer weiß noch davon?" Yama seufzte. "Nur mein Manager und meine Band. Sie haben gesagt, dass sie trotzdem mit mir weitermachen werden, auch wenn sie mich auf die Bühne tragen müssen. Sie stehen hinter mir, denn immerhin war es auch ihre Schuld." Ihre Schuld? Waren sie an seinem Unglück Schuld? Ich blickte ihn fragend an und er schien mich zu verstehen. "Es war eine Party bei einer guten Freundin. Sie haben mich überedet dorthin zu gehen. Als wir ankamen, waren schon einige viel zu betrunken. Ich setzte mich auf den Balkon und dachte über dich nach und merkte nicht, wie sie mich immer weiter bedrängte und auf das Balkongitter schubsten. Plötzlich verlor ich den Halt und fiel auf den Boden und ich wurde sofort ohnmächtig. Meine Band brachte mich sofort in ein Krankenhaus. Bitte, Hika-chan, rede mit niemanden darüber. Sie werden es schon früh genug herausfinden."  
Ich nickte und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Geh jetzt bitte, sonst machen sich die Anderen nur Sorgen. Schlaf schön, mein Engel." "Schlaf du auch schön, bald wieder gesund!" Wir küssten uns nocheinmal leidenschaftlich und ich verließ sein Zimmer in Richtung des Eingangsbereiches.

Ich versuchte einen fröhlichen Blick aufzusetzen, aber meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Und all diese Gedanken drehten sich um Yamato. Warum hat er das niemandem erzählt? Weil er vielleicht Angst hat, dass wir ihn anders behandeln würden? Oder uns von ihm abwenden würden? Aber ich liebe ihn viel zu sehr, deshalb werde ich ihn um jeden Preis unterstützen! Ich werde ihn immer lieben, auch wenn er irgendwann im Rollstuhl landen wird.  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Das würde den Anderen nur auffallen, speziell Takeru, meinem Bruder und Sora, die mich mittlerweile viel zu gut kennen. Ich kann ihnen nichts vorspielen, deshalb muss ich mich irgendwie ablenken. Ich betrat den Eingangsbereich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und schlich mich von hinten an meinen Bruder heran, um ihn zu erschrecken, was mir auch gelang.  
Er erschreckte sich stark und ich musste lachen, was mir nur einen bösen Blick seinerseits entgegenbrachte. Nacheinander stimmten auch alle Anderen in mein Lachen ein, auch mein Bruder zum Schluss. "Ruhe! Wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus!" rief die Dame an der Anmeldung und wir gingen hinaus, um weiterzulachen.  
Irgendwann hörten wir auf und ich verabschiedete mich von Sora und Tai, die zu seiner Wohnung gingen, während ich Takeru und Daisuke in meine Alte folgte.  
Ich legte mich sofort schlafen, denn es war mittlerweile schon Mitternacht. Ich legte mich ins Gästebett, wo ich vor einigen Nächten noch mit Yama drin geschlafen habe. Eine Träne lief mir die Wangen herunter, als ich an Yamas Lähmung denken musste.

Ich wurde am nächsten Morgen durch ein Klopfen an meiner Tür geweckt. Es war Takeru, der mich zum Frühstück rief. Ich ging schnell duschen und setzte mich dann an den Küchentisch, wo er und Daisuke schon dran saßen. Sie lächelten mich an und ich konnte erkennen, dass Takeru auf Daisukes Schoss saß, dessen Arm um seine Taille gelegt war und sie sich verliebt und glücklich anschauten. Wenigstens sind sie glücklich. Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich bin auch glücklich mit Yama, auch wenn wir vielleicht nicht mehr so oft so sitzen werden. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, um an etwas Anderes zu denken, und setzte mich an den Tisch.  
Nach dem Frühstück ging ich an meinen Kleiderschrank, holte ein Jeans und eine weiße Bluse hervor, nahm mir eine Blume und steckte mir diese ins Haar. Dann zog ich meine weißen Stiefeletten an und fertig war ich. Vor der Tür standen schon mein Bruder und Sora, die auf uns warteten. Tai sah sehr übermüdet aus, was vielleicht auch daran lag, das er samstags normalerweise nicht so früh aufstand, aber ich weiß, dass er für seinen besten Freund alles tun würde. Auch wenn dieser nicht mehr gehen könnte, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und meine Stimmung sank wieder. Wir stiegen ins Auto, während Takeru, Daisuke und ich uns auf die Rückbank quetschen mussten, aber die Enge war noch erträglich, auch wenn nicht gerade komfortabel war.

Als wir im Krankenhaus ankamen, kam uns Yama gerade mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht entgegen. Ich lief ihm sofort in die Arme und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Für einen Moment konnte ich das gestern Gesagte vergessen, auch wenn es schwer für mich war.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	14. Überraschung, 1 & 2 1 Hikari, Sora

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!  
**

**Überraschung, Teil 1 (Hikari) & Überraschung, Teil 2 (1) (Sora)**

Part: 14/22  
Titel: Überraschung, Teil 1 (Hikari)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Als er sich von mir löste, begrüßte er die anderen Anwesenden. Nachdem wir es uns alle auf dem Sofa im Eingangsbereich bequem gemacht haben, stellte sein Bruder die entscheidende Frage: "Was ist das für eine Überraschung, Matt?" Er lächelte uns an und sagte: "Wenn ich es euch jetzt verrate, ist es keine Überraschung mehr, also bitte geduldige dich noch etwas." Es stockte einen Moment, bevor er zu meinem Bruder sagte: "Tai, für die Überraschung muss Toshi deinen Wagen zu dir nach Hause fahren. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" Er nickte zögernd und Taichi übergab die Schlüssel dem gerade aufgetauchten Toshi seine Autoschlüssel. "Aber pass auf den Wagen auf und bau keinen Unfall, ja?" rief er noch Toshi hinterher, bevor dieser mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wieder verschwand. Man konnte nur noch hören, wie dieser den Motor startete und das Auto verschwand.  
Yama blickte im nächsten Augenblick wieder auf die Uhr und sagte: "Es ist jetzt halb 10, lasst uns nach draußen gehen." Wir nickten und ich ergriff Yamas Hand. Gemeinsam gingen wir nach draußen und staunten nicht schlecht, als plötzlich eine Limousine vorfuhr und direkt vor uns hielt. Der Fahrer stieg aus und öffnete die Tür. "Bitte einsteigen!" sagte er zu uns. Wir starrten Yama erst ein wenig schockiert an, doch dieser nickte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er kletterte als Erster in die Limousine.

Als wir immer noch davorstanden, sagte er mit etwas genervter Stimme: "Kommt jetzt hinein oder wollt ihr da draußen Wurzeln schlagen?"  
Er lächelte wieder, als wir uns endlich in Bewegung setzten und in den Wagen bemühten. Der Innenraum war riesig, die Sitze waren sehr bequem und ein riesiger Fernseher war dort sowie ein Kühlschrank. Er holte eine Flasche Sekt aus dem Kühlschrank und schüttete diesen in Gläser. Dann übergab er an jeden ein Glas und sagte: "Lasst auf uns auf unsere Freundschaft, Liebe und auf den heutigen Tag anstoßen." Wir stießen an und tranken. Dabei legte Yama einen Arm um mich und zog mich an ihn, sodass ich seinen Körpergeruch genau wahrnahm und einatmen konnte. Wie ich seinen Geruch liebe, genauso wie ihn.  
Wir fuhren eine Weile, als der Fahrer wieder anhielt. "Erst einmal kommt deine Überraschung, Kari, aber ich muss dir dafür die Augen verbinden, ja?" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich nickte und er nahm ein Tuch, um mir die Augen zu verbinden. Dann führte er mich. Ich wusste nicht wohin, ich spürte nur wie wir in einen Aufzug gingen und mit diesem irgendwohin fuhren.  
Als wir an der Etage ankamen, stiegen wir aus und ich hörte die erstaunten Ausrufe der Anderen. Yama führte mich weiter und ich konnte hören, wie er eine Tür aufschloss. Dann sagte er zu mir: "Wir waren doch auf der Suche nach eine gemeinsamen Wohnung und ich habe mich durch verschiedene Immobilien gearbeitet, bis ich diese hier fand." Dann nahm er mir meine Augenbinde ab und ich musste wirklich staunen, denn die Wohnung war riesig. Im Schlafzimmer stand ein riesiges Himmelbett und im Wohnzimmer eine riesige beige Ledercoach und ein riesiger Fernseher. Die Küche war auch sehr groß, genauso wie das Esszimmer. Das Bad war auch groß. Die gelbe Farbe der Wände leuchtete von allen Seiten und verlieh dem Raum einen warmen Ton. Die Badewanne war unbeschreiblich.  
Dann führte er mich auf die Terrasse, wo uns ein wundervoller Ausblick erwartete. Wir konnten den Park und ganz Tokio überblicken. Vor Freude stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. Die Wohnung überstieg all meine Erwartungen und jegliche Träume. Sie war perfekt. Ich fiel ihm in seine Arme und weinte weiter vor Glück. "Danke!" flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Er lächelte und legte seinen Arm um meine Taille, als wir die Wohnung wieder verließen. Ich war einfach nur glücklich seine Nähe zu spüren.

Ich war sehr glücklich, doch als wir gerade in die Limousine steigen wollten, unterbrach uns mein Bruder: "Wo willst du noch mit uns hin?" Yama seufzte, denn er wusste, genauso wie wir, dass Tai sehr neugierig war und man ihm nur schwer überraschen kann. Er hat früher immer unsere Elten belauscht, um zu erfahren, was er zum Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten bekommt. "In die Innenstadt von Tokio!" sagte er nach einem Moment Stille. Taichi blickte sich einen Moment um und sagte dann: "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind wir nur eine halbe Stunde von der Innenstadt entfernt. Könnten wir nicht zu Fuß gehen? Ich habe keine Lust noch länger zu fahren. Ich brauche Bewegung." Er gähnte herzhaft und blickte uns mit einem unschuldigen Blick an.  
"Wir hätten auch nichts dagegen, nicht wahr Daisuke?" sagte Takeru und zwinkerte seinem Freund zu, der daraufhin nur lächelte. Der Angesprochene nickte und Sora stimmt nach einer Weile auch zu. Es blieben nur noch ich und Yama übrig. Ich blickte panisch zu ihm herüber, denn ich wusste nicht, wie weit seine Lähmung vorangeschritten war und wie lange er laufen konnte, ohne, dass es irgendwelche Probleme gab. Yama schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können, aber winkte nur ab und stimmte Taichis Vorschlag zu. Er legte einen Arm um meine Taille und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kari! Ich glaube schon, dass ich es schaffe. Ich will ihnen nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. Ich bitte dich mir zu vertrauen." Dann küssten wir uns, merkten aber nicht, dass wir dabei stehen geblieben sind.  
Erst als mein Bruder, der mit den Anderen schon weitergegangen war, rief: "Hey, ihr zwei Turteltauben. Kommt bitte oder wollt ihr Wurzeln schlagen?", lösten wir unsere Lippen voneinander. "Aber pass auf dich auf, Yama. Ich bitte dich, wenigstens mir zu sagen, wenn du nicht mehr kannst. Dann lasse ich mir eine Ausrede einfallen!" Er nickte zögernd und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor wir den Anderen hinterherliefen.

Wir hatten nach einer guten halben Stunde die Tokioer Innenstadt erreicht und wir gingen weiter, als Yama plötzlich Takeru und Daisuke zu sich rief. "Ich habe jetzt eine Überraschung für Sora, aber ich möchte, dass Taichi nicht anwesend ist. Könnt ihr ihm ablenken? Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier, ja?" Die Beiden nickten mit einem Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht und packten meinen Bruder, um ihn ins nächstbeste Geschäft zu zerren.  
Sora stand nur verwirrt dabei und blickte Yama verwundert an. "Was hast du vor, Yama? Was soll das?" Yamato lächelte und lief zu ihr. "Ich hatte dir damals etwas versprochen, Sora!" sagte er und ich blickte ihn fragend an. "Ich hatte dir damals versprochen, dass ich dir dein Hochzeitkleid kaufe, und ich werde mein Versprechen nicht brechen, auch wenn ich damals dachte, dass es für unsere Hochzeit sein wird."  
Sora blickte ihn mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und einigen Tränen in den Augen an. "Du willst es also noch immer tun?" fragte sie ihn. Yamato nickte ihr zu und wir gingen gemeinsam in Richtung eines äußert teuren Hochzeitskleidergeschäft. Er zog ihn sie ihn selbiges hinein. Zu der Verkäuferin gewandt, sagte er: "Wir suchen für die Dame hier ein Hochzeitskleid. Der Preis spielt dabei keine Rolle." Sora blickte ihn überrascht an, aber nickte nur. Die Verkäuferin führte Sora in ein hinteres Abteil, aber versperrte Yama den Weg, wobei sie mich hindurchließ. Als ich sie fragte, wieso sie ihn nicht durchließ, antwortete sie: "Es ist Tradition, dass der Bräutigam die Braut vor ihrer Hochzeit nicht zu Gesicht bekommt, weil es sonst Unglück bringt."  
Yama lächelte und sagte dann: "Ich bin nicht ihr Verlobter, sondern nur ein guter Freund. Ihren Verlobten habe ich mit meinem Bruder losgeschickt." Die Verkäuferin nickte überrascht und ließ ihn hindurch. Dann zog er sich an mich und küsste mich. Er flüsterte mir kurz danach. "Ich bräuchte mal eine kurze Pause. Ich muss mich mal irgendwo hinsetzen." Ich nickte, wunderte mich aber ein wenig, dass es schon nach so kurzer Zeit eintraf. Immerhin waren wir erst eine dreiviertel Stunde unterwegs, aber ich nickte. Zu der Verkäuferin gewandt, fragte ich sie: "Können wir uns vielleicht irgendwo hinsetzen? Wir sind schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs und bei unserer Freundin könnte es ein wenig dauern!" Die Verkäuferin nickte und verwies uns auf ein Sofa, was in der Ecke neben den Umkleiden stand.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	15. Überraschung, 2 2 & 3 und Eifersucht

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Überraschung, Teil 2 (2) (Sora), Eifersucht & Überraschung, Teil 3 (Tai, Takeru, Davis)**

Part: 15/22  
Titel: Überraschung, Teil 2 (2) (Sora), Eifersucht & Überraschung, Teil 3 (Tai, Takeru, Davis)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Wir saßen mittlerweile zwanzig Minuten in dem Geschäft und ich sah, dass Matt immer ungeduldiger wurde. Wir sollten uns in 10 Minuten mit den Anderen treffen, aber Sora hatte immer noch kein passendes Kleid gefunden. Ich fragte ihn: "Soll ich vielleicht Takeru anrufen, dass er Taichi versucht, noch länger aufzuhalten?" Yamato nickte und ich griff nach meinem Handy, um ihn anzurufen.  
"Takeru Takaishi, hier. Wer spricht da?" "Ich bins Kari. Kannst du versuchen, Taichi länger als geplant aufzuhalten? Sora kommt nicht voran!" Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, als Davis auf einmal an sein Handy ging. "Kari, was macht ihr denn solange? Du weißt gar nicht, wie schwer es ist, Taichi aufzuhalten. Aber warte, ich sehe gerade einen Fußballplatz. Vielleicht kann ihn das etwas ablenken!" Ein Lächeln stieg in mein Gesicht. "Ja, wahrscheinlich. Wir werden so schnell wie möglich wieder zu euch kommen! Auf Wiedersehen!" "Tschüss!" antwortete er und legte auf.  
"Und? Wie lange können sie uns noch geben?" fragte Yama, der wahrscheinlich das Gespräch mitangehört hatte. "Davis und Takeru sind an einem Fußballplatz und versuchen ihn dort solange wie möglich zu halten!" antwortete ich ihm und stahl im einen weiteren seiner süßen Küsse.  
Es waren weitere 10 Minuten vergangen, als Sora plötzlich aus einem hinteren Zimmer trat. Sie sah atemberaubend in dem Kleid auf. Das Kleid war schlicht bis auf einige Verzierungen. Diese Verzierungen bestanden aus einzelnen Rosen und einem Rubin. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus und ich wusste, dass Taichi alle Augen ausfallen würde, wenn er sie in dem Kleid sah. Sora schien sich über unsere sprachlosen Gesichter zu freuen, aber als sie ein Blick auf das Preisschild war, erstarrte ihr Blick. Als er ihren Blick sah, lächelte er. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dir ein Kleid kaufe, und ich nehme dieses hier." Er nickte der Verkäuferin zu und sie verpackte es, nachdem Sora sich wieder umgezogen hatte. "Können sie es bitte zur folgenden Adresse bringen lassen? Ihr Verlobter soll es nicht mitbekommen." Die Verkäuferin nickte und er übergab ihr einen Zettel, wo die Adresse von unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung. "Das macht 850.000 Yen (etwa 5000 Euro)!" sagte sie freundlich und er übergab ihr seine Kreditkarte, während mir beinahe die Augen aus dem Gesicht fielen. Es war eine Menge Geld und das nur für ein Hochzeitskleid.

Als diese Frau, den Namen auf der Karte las, erstarrte ihr Blick. "Sie sind der berühmte Yamato Ishida?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Yama nickte nur, während die junge Frau den Tränen nahe stand. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich sie in meinem Leben einmal persönlich treffe. Darf ich ihnen die Hand schütteln?"  
Ich konnte erkennen, dass er genervt die Augen rollte. "Ja, nachdem sie endlich kassiert habe, okay?" Die Frau nickte, steckte seine Karte in ein Kartelesegerät und er gab seine Geheimzahl an. Dann unterschrieb er nocheinmal. Als die junge Frau erkannte, dass die Unterschrift stimmte, übergab sie ihm die Karte und dann schüttelte er ihre Hand. Doch die Verkäuferin ließ sie nicht los und ich wurde langsam aber sicher eifersüchtig. Denn sie blickte ihm in die Augen und begann ohne ein Wort zu sprechen mit ihm zu flirten. Sie näherte sich ihm immer mehr. Langsam wurde ich wütend, sehr wütend sogar. Niemand wagt es außer mir ihm so nahe zu sein.  
Die Beiden trennten nur wenige Meter, doch ich konnte ihn rechtzeitig von dieser Gewitterhexe losreißen. Zu ihr gewandt, sagte ich mit drohendem Unterton: "Er ist mein Freund, nur damit sie Bescheid wissen. Lassen sie ihre Finger von ihm!" Dann nahm ich seine Hand und lief mit ihm und Sora heraus, die mich verblüfft anstarrten. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so eifersüchtig sein kannst, Schatz!" sagte Yama, als wir draußen waren. "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Wenn dich diese blöde Ziege geküsst hätte, dann hätte ich sie umgebracht!" sagte ich mit etwas Wut in der Stimme.

Die anderen Beiden erbleichten ein wenig und wir gingen weiter in Richtung des nächstgelegenen Fußballplatzes. Dort spielte gerade Tai mit ein paar anderen Spielern, die zu einer Fußballmannschaft gehörten, Fußball. Von Takeru und Daisuke fehlte allerdings jede Spur. Gerade als ich sie suchen wollte, kamen sie hinter einem Busch hervor, wobei ihre Kleidung nicht mehr da saß, wo sie sollte. Und sie in aller Schnelligkeit wohl beide das falsche Oberteil angezogen hatten, denn Takeru trug Daisukes T-Shirt, was ihm zu groß war und Daisuke Takerus Hemd.  
Taichi schien uns bemerkt zu haben und lief zu uns, wobei seine Sachen ein wenig nass geschwitzt. "Ihr hattet wohl Heißhunger aufeinander!" sagte mein Bruder zu den anderen Beiden, als er ankam. Die Beiden liefen sofort rot an und zogen schnell das richtige Oberteil an, was uns alle in einen Lachanfall verpasste. Wir lachten, als wir durch einen knurrenden Magen von der Seite meines Bruders aus unserem Lachanfall gerissen wurden.  
"Und da hat jemand wohl wirklich Hunger!" sagte ich lachend, während wir auf den Weg zum nächstbesten Imbiss begaben. Wir bestellten uns eine Runde Sushi zum Mitnehmen und setzten uns neben dem Fußballplatz auf eine Bank.  
Nach dem Essen nahm mich Yama kurz beiseite und flüsterte mir: "Ich würde gern jetzt einen Anzug für deinen Bruder für seine Hochzeit kaufen gehen, aber Sora soll nicht unbedingt dabei sein. Mit dir würde sie eher mitgehen, als mit Takeru und Daisuke, kannst du das machen?" Ich nickte und flüsterte ihm zurück. "Ja, klar, aber meinst du, dass du es schaffst, alleine ohne mich? Du weißt schon weswegen." Er nickte und flüsterte: "Ich denke, dass es mit Tai nicht so lange dauern wird, immerhin weiß ich, was er trägt und was ihm steht. Also treffen wir uns hier in einer halben Stunde?" Ich nickte, gab ihm einen Kuss und sagte: "In Ordnung, aber pass auf dich auf."  
Daraufhin ging ich zu Sora und führte sie wieder zurück in die Innenstadt, wo wir ein bisschen shoppen gingen, während Yamato mit meinem Bruder und den anderen Beiden einen Anzug kaufen ging. Ich kaufte mir eine Hose, einen Rock und mehrere Oberteile.

Die halbe Stunde war schneller um als gedacht und wir gingen zurück zum Fußballplatz, wo wir uns wieder treffen wollten. Die Anderen erwarteten uns schon und saßen auf der Bank, wo wir unser Mittagessen eingenommen hatten. Yamato lächelte und ich küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund.  
Dann kramte Yamato in seiner Tasche und holte einen Schlüssel hervor. Er übergab diesen Takeru, der ihn daraufhin nur fragend anblickte. "Das ist ein Wohnungschlüssel für eine Wohnung in New York. Dort gibt es eine Basketballmannschaft, die dringend neue junge Talente sucht, und sie haben dich für in zwei Wochen zu einem Testspiel eingeladen, Takeru." Er übergab ihm und Daisuke zwei Flugtickets. "Aber wie ich dich kenne, wirst du wahrscheinlich angenommen werden, und somit deinen Traum verwirklichen."  
Takeru weinte vor Freude und Glück und umarmte seinen Bruder, der immernoch saß und diesen anlächelte. Zu Daisuke gewandt sagte er: "Leider habe ich bis heute geschafft, keinen zweiten Wohnungsschlüssel anfertigen zu lassen. Aber ich glaube, dass du mit ihm mitgehen wirst, da es in New York die besten Chance gibt, ein Nudelsuppenrestaurant zu eröffnen. Wenn du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, wende dich ruhig an mich, denn das Wichtigste für mich ist, dass ihr glücklich seid und euer Leben so leben könnt, wie ihr wollt." Bei den letzten Wochen senkte er den Kopf und ein wenig Trauer lag in seiner Stimme. Er dachte wieder an seine Lähmung und ich sah, dass die Laune meines Bruders sich verschlechterte, als er seinen besten Freund so sah. Ich muss ihm irgendwie helfen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich ging direkt auf Yama zu.  
"Bist du mit mir denn nicht glücklich?" fragte ich ihn, nachdem wir uns leidenschaftlich küssten. Er lächelte und seine Laune stieg wieder. "Doch natürlich, nur deine Liebe reicht aus, um mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt zu machen, Kari!" sagte er und unsere Lippen versanken in einen weiteren innigen Kuss.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	16. Schwanger! & Verkündung der Neuigkeit

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Schwanger?! & Verkündung der Neuigkeit**

Part: 16/22  
Titel: Schwanger?! & Verkündung der Neuigkeit  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen ideen aus.  
Pairing: Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Doch wir wurden wieder einmal unterbrochen, als mein Bruder ihn fragte: "Was hast du noch mit uns vor?" Wir lösten uns voneinander, damit Yama antworten konnte: "Im Moment nichts, aber ich bitte euch um sieben heut Abend in unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung zu erscheinen und zwar bitte in Abendgarderobe." Die Angesprochenen nickten.  
Wir liefen zurück und ich konnte erkennen, dass nach einer Viertel Stunde Yama jeder Schritt immer schwerer fiel. Irgendwie muss ich ihm doch helfen können. Ich blickte mich panisch um, als ich ein Cafè entdeckte. "Ich hätte Lust, einen Kaffee zu trinken. Habt ihr auch Lust?" sagte ich zu den Anderen und zeigte auf das Cafè. Die Anderen nickten mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und Taichi und Daisuke stürmten schon vor.  
Sie zerrten ihre Partner mit sich, während Yama und ich hinten blieben. Ich stützte ihn so viel, dass es nicht auffiel, dass es ihm schlecht ging und er kaum Laufen konnte. Wir erreichten das Cafè, indem es sich die Anderen schon bequem gemacht hatten. "Danke, Kari!" flüsterte er mir noch zu, bevor wir uns zu ihnen setzten.  
Nachdem wir uns eine Tasse Kaffee oder einen Cappuchino bestellt hatten, ging Sora kurz in Richtung Toilette und bat mich, sie zu begleiten. Ich wartete vor der Tür und hatte noch immer einen guten Blick auf unseren Tisch. Während Takeru und Daisuke sich fast die ganze Zeit küssten, setzte sich mein Bruder zu Yama. Sie waren am Sprechen und ich konnte mithören. "Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Matt?" fragte er vorsichtig. Yama nickte, doch Taichi verpasste ihm im selben Moment eine Ohrfeige. "Ich sehe das ein wenig anders, Yama. Dir geht es überhaupt nicht gut und ich sehe, dass du Probleme beim Laufen hast, also lüge mich nicht an. Ich bin dein bester Freund!" schrie mein Bruder ihn an und mein Blick und der von Yama erstarrte sofort. Irgendwie muss ich ihm da hinaushelfen und lief sofort zu ihm.  
"Er ist nur nicht mehr soviel Laufen gewohnt. Schau mal, er wurde in den letzten Jahren, immer von einem zum anderen Ort gefahren, egal wie nahe sie beieinander lagen. Bitte, verstehe das!" Mein Bruder runzelte die Stirn. "Aber wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Wir hätten auch fahren können!" sagte er dann mit einer verständnisvollen Stimme.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch zuviel Sorgen macht" sagte Yama leise. Wir wurden durch einen Schrei, der aus der Damentoilette kam, unterbrochen. Er schien von Sora zu kommen. Mein Bruder lief sofort vor und ich hinterher, während Yama, Takeru und Daisuke sitzen blieben. "Sora, ist alles in Ordnung?" rief mein Bruder in die Toilette hinein, doch sie antwortete nicht. Man hörte sie nur weinen. Als ich den besorgten Blick meines Bruders sah, zögerte ich nicht, hineinzugehen.  
Sora saß an eine Wand gelehnt. Sie hatte ihre Knie angezogen und ihr Handy lag auf dem Boden. Man konnte die Stimme eines Mannes am Ende der Leitung hören. "Frau Takenouchi, alles in Ordnung?" Sora weinte immer noch, also beschloss ich an ihr Handy zu gehen.  
"Ihr geht es gut" antwortete ich. "Wer ist da am Apperat?" fragte der Mann vorsichtig. "Mein Name ist Hikari Yagami. Ich bin eine gute Freundin von ihr. Können sie mir sagen, wieso sie so geschrieen hat? Wer sind sie überhaupt?" "Ich bin ihr Frauenarzt und habe ihr gerade gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist." In meinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, den ich erst einmal hinunterschlucken musste. Sora ist schwanger? "Im wievielten Monat?" fragte ich nach einer Weile. "Das kann ich ihnen noch nicht genau sagen, dafür müsste sie nocheinmal zur Untersuchung kommen, aber wahrscheinlich im ersten oder im zweiten Monat." "Ich werde mich jetzt um Frau Takenouchi kümmern. Sie wird sich bei Gelegenheit bei ihnen wegen einer Untersuchung melden." Ich legte auf und wand mich Sora wieder zu, die immer noch weinend an der Wand saß.  
Ich hörte das erneute Rufen und das Klopfen meines Bruders, aber ignorierte ihn erst einmal, um mich Sora zuzuwenden. Ich nahm sie in den Arm, so wie sie es die letzte Zeit bei mir gemacht hatte. Das beruhigte sie nach einer Weile. Ich überreichte ihr ein Taschentuch und half ihr hoch. "Tai, ihr geht es gut. Ich komme gleich mit ihr hinaus. Geh schon einmal zu den Anderen!" rief ich meinem Bruder entgegen. "Okay, Kari!" sagte er und ich hörte, wie sich seine Schritte von der Tür entfernten.

"Warum hast du uns nichts von deinem Verdacht erzählt? Du hättest es mir wenigstens erzählen können, aber warum hast du es in dich hineingeschwiegen?" Sie antwortete erst nicht, sondern richtete ihre Haare erst einmal. "Du hattest mit Matt schon einiges zu tragen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir noch mehr Sorgen machst."  
Sie machte sich noch einmal frisch, bevor ich sie fragte: "Was wirst du nun tun?"  
"Ich werde es den Anderen jetzt erst einmal sagen, aber Abtreiben werde ich es nicht." Ich nickte und wir verließen das Bad. Mein Bruder stürmte sofort Sora entgegen und nahm sie in den Arm. "Was ist los, Mäuschen?" fragte er vorsichtig, doch Sora winkte erst einmal ab und wir setzten uns hin, aber diesmal so, dass ich neben Sora saß und Tai neben Yama. "Warum hast du geweint? Was ist los?" fragte mein Bruder sie noch einmal.  
Sie seufzte, doch antwortete ihm nicht, sondern starrte erst einmal durch das Fenster nach draußen. Als alle Anderen sie besorgt musterten, ergriff sie meine Hand und fing an zu erzählen: "Es fällt mir nicht gerade leicht darüber zu reden. Immerhin war ich, als es wahrscheinlich passiert ist, noch offiziell mit Matt zusammen, auch wenn er nicht da war." Tai und Matt runzelten die Stirn, während sie sich an Tai wandte. "Tai, du weißt, dass wir seit drei Monaten zusammen sind. Eigentlich wollte ich das so etwas erst nach unserer Hochzeit passiert, aber ich kann es nicht ändern."  
Die Anderen blickten sie verwirrt an, während sie meine Hand ein wenig fester drückte und noch einmal tief durchatmete. "Ich bin schwanger!" sagte sie und ich konnte erst Entsetzten und dann den Schock in den Gesichtern der Anderen sehen. "Aber wir haben doch immer..." sagte mein Bruder vorsichtig. "Nein, fast immer, Taichi. Einmal nicht und das reicht bekanntlich." Mein Bruder erstarrte, doch nach einer Weile konnte ich Freude in seinem Gesicht erkennen.  
Er nahm seine Verlobte in den Arm und sagte: "Auch wenn es ungeplant war, aber ich freue mich schon darauf!" Er lächelte und küsste sie lösten sich alle Anderen aus ihrer Starre und sie gratulierten Sora und meinem Bruder, auch ich.

Währenddessen fuhr die Yamas Limousine vor dem Cafè vor. Wir tranken schnell unsere mittlerweile kalt gewordenen Getränke leer, bezahlten diese und stiegen in die Limousine. Ich sah die Erleichterung in Yamas Gesicht, dass er nicht weiter laufen musste. Zuerst fuhren wir Sora und Tai zu sich nach Hause, dann fuhr er zu unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Doch als er gerade aussteigen wollte, fragte ich ihn leise: "Meinst du, dass du es bis oben alleine schaffst? Ich würde nämlich gerne noch ein paar Sachen aus meiner alten Wohnung holen. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" Er nickte, gab dem Fahrer die Anweisung zu meiner alten Wohnung zu fahren und stieg dann aus.  
Ich konnte erkennen, dass Yama sich bei jedem Schritt zusammenriss und versuchte, stark zu wirken, aber ich sah, dass er kaum einen Schritt mehr laufen konnte. Heute war alles einfach ein bisschen zu viel gewesen. Glücklicherweise fiel das Takeru und Daisuke nicht auf, da sie viel zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt waren, als dass sie auf Yama geachtet hätten. Als wir in der Wohnung ankamen, packte ich meine Sachen schnell fertig und Takeru und Daisuke halfen mir sie mitrunter zu bringen.  
Dann übergab ich Daisuke meinen Wohnungsschlüssel und stieg in die Limousine, nachdem alle Sachen hineingeladen waren. Doch überraschenderweise stieg Takeru auch in das Auto und sagte: "Ich werde dir beim Hochtragen helfen! Das bin ich dir wenigstens schuldig!" Er blickte mich entschlossen an und umarmte ihn. Takeru zuckte kurz bei der Berührung zusammen, denn immerhin sind wir noch nicht so lange getrennt, aber er erwiderte sie.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	17. Zusammengebrochen? & Vorbereitung

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Zusammengebrochen!? & Vorbereitung**

Part: 17/22  
Titel: Zusammengebrochen!? & Vorbereitung  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später kamen wir an meiner neuen Wohnung an. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich spürte, dass mit Yama irgendetwas war und es ihm schlechter ging, als er mir gesagt hatte. Deshalb sagte ich zu Takeru, nachdem ich mir einen Koffer genommen hatte: "Ich geh schon einmal vor! Du kannst ja gleich nachkommen!" Er nickte und rief mir noch schnell folgendes entgegen: "Vierzehntes Stockwerk!"  
Ich lief sofort los und zwar vor. Zumindest lief ich so schnell, wie es mit dem Koffer möglich war. Je näher ich meiner neuen Wohnung kam, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl.  
Ich stieg in den Aufzug und drückt auf den Knopf mit der '14'. Der Aufzug fuhr meiner Meinung nach viel zu langsam. Ich hatte immer noch dieses ungute Gefühl und die Sorge um Yama stieg. Als ich den Aufzug verließ, erbleichte ich und ließ sofort meinen Koffer fallen. Yama lag auf dem Boden und ich konnte erkennen, wie er verzweifelt versuchte, sich aufzurichten und weiterzugehen, obwohl es ihm nicht mehr möglich war. "O mein Gott, Yama!" rief ich aus purer Verzweiflung aus und lief sofort auf ihn zu.  
Ich versuchte ihm hochzuhelfen, doch er war einfach zu schwer für mich. Ich versuchte es mehrmals, doch der Zeitdruck wuchs. Ich sah, wie der Aufzug sich nach unten bewegte und blickte verzweifelt zu Yama. Er schien meine Verzweiflung zu sehen, denn er sagte: "Im Flur gibt es einen kleine Kammer. Dort steht ein Rollstuhl. Bringe ihn her!" Ich nickte, bevor er mir die Wohnungsschlüssel übergab.  
Der Aufzug war mittlerweile unten angekommen und ich fand die besagte Kammer mit dem Rollstuhl sofort. Ich fuhr ihn nach draußen und half Yama hinein. Doch der Aufzug war inzwischen oben angekommen und Takeru erbleichte sofort, als er seinen Bruder in einem Rollstuhl erblickte. Er ließ sofort beide Koffer fallen und eilte zu seinem Bruder, den ich langsam mit dem Rollstuhl in die Wohnung schob.

Ich half ihm auf das Sofa, auf das er sich erst einmal legte. Takeru starrte uns beide fassungslos an, aber entschloss sich doch erst einmal die Koffer, die draußen standen oder besser gesagt lagen, hineinzutragen.  
"Kari, bitte, im Bad sind im Medikamentenschrank Tabletten in einem gelben Glas. Bringe mir bitte eine und ein Glas Wasser." Ich nickte und holte die besagten Sachen. Er schluckte die Tablette und trank das Wasserglas leer. Takeru hatte währenddessen all meine Sachen hochgebracht und ging nun zu uns ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich möchte jetzt eine Erklärung haben! Was ist eben passiert und wieso kannst du nicht laufen, Matt?" Ich schluckte, genauso wie er. "Es ist gar nichts!" log ich ihn an.  
"Kari, ich kenne dich. Immerhin war ich mit dir zusammen gewesen. Du kannst mich nicht belügen! Erzählt bitte, was Sache ist." Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, sagte Yama schon: "Ich werde es euch heute Abend erzählen. Ich hätte es euch gleich erzählen sollen. Ich hätte es nicht in mich hineinschweigen sollen. Bitte geduldige dich, Takeru, und ich bitte dich niemanden von dem Vorfall zu erzählen."  
Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und ich blickte mich panisch um. Immerhin war noch der Rollstuhl im Wohnzimmer. Gerade als ich ihn wegfahren wollte, ergriff Yama meinen Arm und hielt mich auf, soweit er konnte. "Keine Sorge. Es sind nur meine Bandmitglieder und unsere Eventplanerin. Sie wissen davon!" Ich nickte, ließ den Rollstuhl an Ort und Stelle und öffnete besagten Personen die Tür. Sie waren zwar im ersten Moment verwirrt, weil sie mich und nicht Matt erblickten, doch als sie den Rollstuhl im Wohnzimmer und Matt auf dem Sofa liegend erblickten, verstanden sie die Situation.  
Sie liefen direkt zu Yama und fragte nach seinem Gesundheitszustand. Takeru schien sich überflüssig zu fühlen, denn er verließ die Wohnung, nachdem er sich von mir verabschiedet hatte.

Er lächelte und antwortete ihnen: "Mir geht es gut! Es bleibt trotzdem dabei, aber erst muss ich euch jemanden vorstellen." Er rief mich zu sich und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. "Das ist Hikari Yagami, meine Freundin und die Schwester meines besten Freundes." Die Bandmitglieder und auch die Eventplanerin stellte sich auch vor und begrüßten mich herzlich.  
"Aber wie wollen wir das heute Abend machen, ohne dass das mit dir auffällt, Yama?" fragte Toshi ihn."Wir werden schon im Saal sein, während Kari hier oben die Anderen empfängt und dorthin führt." Die Band stimmte zu.  
"Aber lasst mich erstmal euer Werk sehen. Schließlich soll die Feier unvergesslich für die Beiden werden. Familie und Freunde sind auch schon da, genauso wie meine Eltern. Schließlich sind sie mit Familie Yagami befreundet und ich werde Kari als meine feste Freundin vorstellen. Ich habe dir dafür auch extra etwas kaufen lassen." Ich schaute ihn überrascht an, denn normalerweise hätte ich damit erst in einigen Monaten gerechnet. Dann übergab er mir ein Päckchen und es war ein wundervolles rosa Abendkleid. Es war wunderschön. "Gefällt es dir?" fragte er vorsichtig. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, küsste ich ihn leidenschaftlich. Er lächelte.  
Gemeinsam gingen beziehungweise fuhren wir zu dem Saal, der im Gebäude gegenüber war. Der Weg war mit Lichtern in Herz- und Sonnenform erhellt. Ich wusste genau, wieso Matt diese beiden Formen ausgesucht hatte. Für Sora das Herz, denn dies steht für ihr Wappen der Liebe, und für Tai die Sonne, denn das steht für sein Wappen des Mutes.  
Wir betraten den Saal und er war wundervoll geschmückt. Rote und orange Rosen und Tulpen, eine Bühne und Tische, sowie eine Tanzfläche. Eine riesige Torte stand auf dem Tisch, wo verziert darauf stand: 'Für meine besten Freunde Sora und Tai. Werdet glücklich miteinander.'  
Auch zwei riesige Schilder hingen über der Bühne. Auf dem kleineren von Beiden stand der Name 'Teenage Wolves', Matts Band, und auf dem Größeren stand: 'Verlobungsfeier von Sora Takenouchi und Taichi Yagami'.

Mittlerweile war es schon 17:00 Uhr und ich beschloss, zurückzugehen, um noch einmal zu duschen und mich fertig zu machen. Ich verließ mit gemischten Gefühlen den Saal. Einerseits hoffte ich, dass alles gut verlaufen würde und Sora und Tai glücklich werden würden. Anderseits hoffte ich, dass Yama es bis zum Ende durchhalten würde.  
Nachdem ich fertig geduscht hatte, zog ich das wunderschöne Abendkleid an, das Yama mir geschenkt an. Dann steckte ich mir die Haare kunstvoll hoch und zog die Kette an, die er mir damals geschenkt hatte. Ich zog noch meine weißen Schuhe an und fertig war ich.  
Nun war es bereit kurz vor sieben, als es bereits zum ersten Mal klingelte und Takeru mit Daisuke davorstand. Ich bat sie rein und sie machten es sich bequem. Sie sahen zwar, dass Yama fehlte, doch sie fragten nicht. Um genau sieben Uhr klingelte es ein weiteres Mal und mein Bruder stand mit Sora davor. Sie trug dasselbe Abendkleid, wie an dem Abend, als Taichi ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte. "Wo ist Matt? Und wo hast du dieses Kleid her? Es steht dir wunderbar!" fragte mich mein Bruder, als er nur Takeru und Daisuke hinter mir erkannten.  
"Yama ist schön vorgegegangen und er hat mir dieses Kleid geschenkt!" antwortete ich und schloss die Wohnung ab, als alle sie verlassen hatten.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
L,g_

_**Koike27**_


	18. Feier, Teil 1 & Teil 2

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Feier Teil 1 & Teil 2**

Part: 18/22  
Titel: Feier, Teil 1 & Teil 2  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen. Ebenso die verwendeten Songtexte leihe ich mir nur aus.  
Pairing: Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Dann gingen wir zu dem Saal und da es mittlerweile schon fast dunkel war leuchteten die Lichter wunderschön. Als wir endlich den Saal erreicht hatten, war es dort dunkel drin. Wir blieben am Eingang stehen, als das das eine Schild anging, wo 'Teenage Wolves' darauf stand. Dann wurde das zweite Schild erhellt, wo 'Verlobungsfeier von Sora Takenouchi und Taichi Yagami' daraufstand. Dann fiel ein Lichstrahl auf die Beiden und dann auf die Bühne, wo Yama auf eine Art Barhocker saß. Er sagte: "Ich hatte euch Beiden versprochen, dass wir eine Verlobungsfeier für euch beide veranstalten und ich halte meine Versprechen. Zwar soll dieser Abend nur euch gelten, aber es müssen noch zwei andere Sachen bekannt werden." Er blickt kurz zu mir und ich nickte.  
"Ich werde mit meiner Band heute zwei Lieder performen. Das erste, was ich heute Abend singen werde, heißt 'Friends forever' und das habe ich für meine Freunde geschrieben." Er stimmte den ersten Ton an und die Band stimmte ein. Es war eine Rockballade. Einige Töne wurden gespielt und von dem Raum wurde gerade soviel in Licht gehüllt, dass wir den Weg zur Tanzfläche finden konnten. Dann erklang Yamas Stimme im Raum und er sang:

Sometimes people come into your life  
Like they're meant to be  
And suddenly you've found someone  
Who sees the world like you see

And you laugh like crazy  
At all the crazy things  
That no one thinks are funny but you  
That's when I knew  
That I had a friend so true

If my world were crumbling down  
You are the one I'd want around  
Cause through everything you've shown me that  
You were the one who had my back

Remember the laughs  
Then add up the dreams  
And take it to the nth degree  
We'll be friends forever  
Cause you'll be forever in my heart  
That's where best friends are

There will always be hard times  
I'm glad I've got you to see me through  
And I will never forget your smile  
I just have to say thank you

Es war fast wie bei seinem ersten Auftritt, denn seine Stimme jagte mir einen Schauder über meinen Rücken, während Sora und Taichi tanzten. Takeru, Daisuke und ich standen nur stumm nebenbei. Nach dem Lied ertönte Applaus von allen Seiten und einen Moment später erstrahlte der ganze Raum im Licht und meine Familie sowie Soras und Matts standen dort. Als Takeru bemerkte, dass auch seine Eltern anwesend waren, löste er sich ängstlich von Daisuke.

Alle gratulierten den Beiden zur Verlobung. Als das geschehen war, ergriff Yama wieder das Wort: "Ich habe euch ja gesagt, dass ich heute Abend noch zwei weitere Sachen zu verkünden habe. Eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Doch beginnen wir mit der Guten von Beiden." Es wurde wieder dunkel, nur einige Lichter am Rand und die Diskokugel in der Mitte leuchtete. "Ich möchte euch heute Abend meine feste Freundin vorstellen. Wir sind zwar erst seit knapp zwei Wochen zusammen, doch ich liebe sie über alles." Ich ging leise auf die Bühne, damit es niemandem auffiel. "Ihr Bruder feierte heute Verlobung. Ihr Name ist Hikari Yagami." Ich trat hinter ihm vor und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich, was unsere Eltern anfangs ein wenig geschockt aufnahmen, doch dann schienen sie sich für uns zu freuen. Er stimmte ein weiteres Lied, eine weitere Ballade an. Er sang:

Just a smile and the rain is gone  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart

Just a smile and there's no way back  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
But there's an angel, she's calling me  
Reaching for my heart

I know, that I'll be ok now  
This time it's real

I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I was lost in a lonely place  
Could hardly even believe it (yeah)  
Holding on to yesterdays  
Far, far too long

Ich versank während des Liedes in seinen blauen Augen und seine Stimme schwebte um mich herum. Als das Lied geendet hatte, wurde ich in die Realität zurückgerufen. Das Licht auf der Bühne ging aus und es wurde von einer CD einige Lieder abgespielt. Langsam füllte sich die Tanzfläche, während die Band Yama von der Bühne trugen. Er setzte sich in einem der Sessel. "Wie lange kannst du stehen, um das Nächste zu verkünden?" fragte Toshi ihn plötzlich.  
"Ich schätze, dass ich es für fünf Minuten schaffen werde!" antwortete Yama mit leiser Stimme. Während ich kurz den Raum hinter der Bühne verließ, um meinem Bruder und Sora zu gratulieren, sah ich plötzlich, wie Takeru und Daisuke weit weg voneinandersaßen.  
Ich ging sofort zu meinem besten Freund, um ihn zu fragen: "Was ist los? Wieso sitzt ihr soweit auseinander? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Takeru schüttelte den Kopf, als uns Sora und Taichi entgegenkamen. Ich gratulierte ihnen und Taichi fragte ihn gerade das, was ich ihn eben gefragt habe. "Nein, zwischen uns Beiden ist alles in Ordnung. Da aber auch meine Eltern hier sind, wollen wir nicht unnötig für Aufsehen sorgen. Sie akzeptieren unsere Beziehung immer noch nicht, zumindest scheint sich nichts seit dem letzten Mal geändert haben."

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	19. Feier, Teil 3 & Tai flippt aus

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Feier, Teil 3 & Tai flippt aus**

Part: 19/22  
Titel: Feier, Teil 3 & Tai flippt aus  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairing: Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora  
Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Im nächsten Augenblick kam Toshi uns entgegen und sagte zu mir: "Kari, Yama braucht dich kurz, kommst du bitte?" Ich nickte und folgte ihm zurück in das Zimmer, wo wir Matt zurückgelassen hatten. Gemeinsam gingen wir auf die Bühne, dabei stützen ihn Toshi und ich. Oben angekommen hielt er sich immer noch an mir fest, aber so, dass es kaum auffiel und er griff nach dem Mikrophon. Die Musik wurde leiser gestellt und alle blickten uns Beiden entgegen, als es wieder dunkel wurde und das Licht nur noch mich und ihn erhellte.  
"Es gibt etwas, was ich euch noch nicht gesagt habe. Davon wissen eigentlich nur meine Band und Kari. Ich habe es euch nicht gesagt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ihr euch noch mehr Sorgen macht, aber Takerus Reaktion heute Nachmittag hat mir gezeigt, dass ich falsch liege." Er atmete tief durch. "Ich werde in einem halben Jahr nicht mehr laufen können, da bis dahin meine Lähmung soweit fortgeschritten sein wird!" Stille durchdrang den Raum und alle starrten entsetzt Matt an. Ich konnte einige Schweißperlen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen und sah, dass langsam aber sicher seine Beine nachgaben. "Ich bin damals vom Dach eines 4-stöckigen Hauses gedrängt worden und hinuntergefallen. Meine Nervenbahnen wurden stark beschädigt, sodass es mir nur noch begrenzt erlaubt ist, zu gehen und zu stehen!"  
Im nächsten Moment gaben seine Beine nach und er fiel auf den Boden. Ich hatte nicht genug Kraft, um ihn oben zu halten, denn Tränen stiegen in meine Augen. Ich sah sofort, wie seine Freunde und seine Familie auf die Bühne eilten. Seine Band brachte ihm derweil den Rollstuhl und setzte ihn herein.

Alle hatten Tränen in den Augen. "Warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt? Wir hätten dir doch geholfen!" sagte seine Mutter plötzlich. Ich sah, wie Takeru weinend in Daisukes Armen zusammenbrach. Ich kann mir wirklich denken, wie er sich fühlt. Wenn Tai das passieren würde, würde ich auch in Yamas Armen zusammenbrechen. Zu seinen Eltern gewandt sagte er: "Ihr wollt wirklich wissen, wieso ich euch nichts erzählt habe?" Die Beiden nickten und er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er ihnen antwortete: "Ich fühlte mich die letzten zwei Jahre im Stich gelassen. Ich war alleine und alles schien sich gegen mich verschworen zu haben. Ich wollte mein Leben beenden, doch Daisuke hielt mich rechtzeitig auf. Ich schüttete ihm mein Herz aus und er mir seines. Er erzählte mir, dass er in einen Jungen verliebt sei, doch dass sowohl seine Eltern als auch die Eltern seines Freundes ihn die Beziehung verweigerten und sie auseinandertrieben. Als ich nach meiner Operation erfuhr, dass dieser Freund mein Bruder war, war für mich endgültig klar, diese Sache euch erst einmal nicht anzuvertrauen. Denn ich fürchtete, dass ihr mich genauso wie ihn schlagen und verstoßen würdet, weil ich nicht 'normal bin'."  
Yama endete und legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass eine einzelne Träne seine Wange herunterlief direkt auf mein Kleid. "Du siehst aus wie ein Engel in deinem Kleid, weißt du das?" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, doch ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Seine Eltern hatten sich währenddessen von Yama und mir abgewandt, als meine Eltern hervortraten. "Kari, bist du glücklich mit ihm?" fragte meine Mutter vorsichtig, nachdem ich meine Eltern umarmt hatte. Ich nickte und antwortete: "Ja, so glücklich war ich noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen und unsere Liebe lässt all den Schmerz verblassen!" Sie blickten sich gegenseitig an, nickten und mein Vater sagte: "Dann wünsch ich dir und ihm alles Glück auf Erden! Werdet glücklich miteinander!" Wir nickten und zu Yama sagte er: "Ich möchte dich bitten, auf sie aufzupassen und ihr nicht wehzutun. Kari ist sehr sensibel, deshalb bitte ich dich, sie nicht zu verletzen." Matt nickte erneut und wurde von meinen Eltern umarmt.

Sie wandten sich von uns ab, als Sora und Tai zu uns traten. Sie hatten beide Tränen in den Augen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch eure Verlobungsfeier wegen so einer Nachrichte vermiese. Es sollte heute eigentlich keine Tränen geben, am wenigsten wegen mir!" sagte Yamato mit entschlossener Stimme, doch sofort bekam er eine Ohrfeige von meinem Bruder.  
"Du bist so ein Baka! Idiot!" schrie er ihm entgegen. "Meinst du, dass es mir egal ist, wie es meinem besten Freund geht? Meinst du, dass ich glücklich werden kann, wenn es dir oder Kari nicht gut geht? Wenn die Menschen, die mir am meisten bedeuten, nichts von ihrem Schmerz erzählen, und alles in sich hinneinschweigen? Meinst du nicht, dass ich mir keine Vorwürfe deinetwegen mache, weil ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie schlecht es dir wirklich geht? Warum Matt hast du alles in dich hineingeschwiegen? Hattest du Angst, dass wir dich verstoßen?"  
Mein Bruder atmete tief durch, während sich Yama geschockt an die Wange hielt. Nicht nur in seinen Augen war der Schock zu erkennen, sondern auch in meinen. Es war lange her, dass mein Bruder so ausgeflippt ist. Das letzte Mal war es, weil ich mich trotz Krankheit hinausbegeben habe. Er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um uns.  
Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor Yama antwortete: "Es tut mir leid, Taichi, aber ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass ihr mich anders behandelt als sonst, wenn ihr davon wüsstet. Immerhin habe ich vor, die Tage, in denen ich noch laufen kann, so normal wie möglich zu verbringen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr alle zehn Minuten wegen mir eine Pause macht oder fragt, ob es mir gut geht. Ich möchte von euch, wie ein normaler Mensch behandelt werden und nicht wie ein Schwerstkranker oder Behinderter." Yama fing an zu weinen und mein Bruder blickte ihn geschockt an, genauso wie seine Verlobte. Sie schienen ihn jetzt besser zu verstehen. Gerade als sie sich entschuldigen wollten, ergriff Yama wieder das Wort: "Ihr sollt euch jetzt nicht bei mir entschuldigen! Ich möchte, dass ihr den Rest der Feier noch genießen tut. Schließlich ist es eure Verlobungsfeier. Ich wünsche euch dreien alles Glück auf Erden!"

Soras Mutter, die sich gerade zu dem Paar gesellt hatte, fragte nun, da sie scheinbar seine letzten Worte mitgehört hatte: "Was meint er mit euch dreien?" Sora lächelte meinen Bruder an, der nur zurücklächelte. Ihre Mutter schien es jetzt verstanden zu haben. "Oh mein Gott, Sora, du bist doch nicht etwa schwanger?" rief sie so laut, dass es fast alle im Saal hören konnten. Sofort drehten sich meine Eltern wieder herum und eilten zu dem Paar.  
Sora und Tai lächelten sich verträumt an. Während Sora nur nickte, sagte mein Bruder: "Ja, es ist wahr. Sora erwartet ein Kind von mir. Wir werden Eltern." Im ersten Moment starrten die beiden Eltern sie geschockt an, doch im nächsten Moment gratulierten sie den Beiden. Meine Mutter weinte vor Glück, denn immerhin hatte sie sich seit Jahren Enkel gewünscht, doch bisher keine bekommen. Mein Vater umarmte die Beiden und seine Augen strahlen vor Glück. Dann verließ er mit meiner Mutter die Bühne.  
Während Sora und mein Bruder die Torte anschnitten, zogen Yama und ich uns in den Raum, der hinter der Bühne war. Ich half ihm auf das Sofa, bevor ich mich neben ihn setzte. Er nahm mich in dem Arm, während ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Ich genoss seine Wärme und die Zeit, die wir beieinander hatten. Ich konnte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren, der immer ruhiger und regelmäßiger wurde. Als ich ihm in sein Gesicht schaute, sah ich, dass er eingeschlafen war. Ich lächelte und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, als mein Bruder mit einigen Anderen lachend den Raum betrat. Ich wand mich aus Yamas Umarmung, um zu verhindern, dass er zu laut sei und ihn aufwecken würde.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	20. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen & Der Bericht

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Unerwartetes Wiedersehen & Der Bericht**

Part: 20/22

Titel: Unerwartetes Wiedersehen & Der Bericht

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Digimon

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Pairing: Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora

Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai

Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Ich zog ihn sofort aus dem Raum, während die Anderen ihm folgten. Mein Bruder musterte mich und blickte besorgt in den Raum zurück. "Mit Matt ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?" fragte er, als wir wieder gerade wieder in den Saal kamen. Ich lächelte und antwortete ihm: "Ja, ihm geht es gut. Er ist nur etwas geschafft und deswegen eingeschlafen. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er nickte kurz, doch ich konnte Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen, denn früher war Yama immer jemand gewesen, den zu wenig Schlaf nichts ausmachte. Er war immer topfit gewesen und am wenigsten schlief er abends einfach ein.

Aber Zeiten ändern sich und Menschen auch. Früher hätte er bestimmt nie es für möglich gehalten, dass wir beide einmal zusammen sein würden. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lächeln.

Ich begleitete die Beiden erst einmal nach draußen und wir stießen alle auf ihre Verlobung an. Ich setzte mich auf ein Sofa neben Takeru und Daisuke, als plötzlich seine Eltern auftauchten und beide entschuldigend anschauten. Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor seine Mutter das Wort ergriff: "Es tut uns unheimlich leid, was wir euch angetan haben. Es gibt keine passenden Worte, um das zu rechtfertigen, was wir euch und eurem Glück angetan haben." Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor sein Vater das Wort ergriff: "Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr uns verzeihen wollt oder könnt, aber wir flehen euch an. Wir haben tagelang darüber geredet und gemerkt, dass uns es eigentlich egal ist, mit wem du zusammen bist oder mit wem du schläfst. Wir wollen dich dich glücklich sehen." Eine Träne lief seine Wange herunter.

Takeru und Daisuke schienen überrascht über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel, aber ergriff das Wort nach einem Moment der Stille: "Ich bin froh, dass ihr eure Meinung geändert habt, aber verzeihen ist schwer. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen, nach New York zu ziehen. Vielleicht werden wir euch irgendwann verzeihen, aber zur Zeit geht das nicht, denn die Wunden sind einfach noch zu frisch." Er lächelte leicht, als sein Vater wieder das Wort ergriff: "Wir akzeptieren deine Entscheidung und wir hoffen, dass du uns irgendwann verzeihen kannst. Werde glücklich mit ihm!"

Daisuke zog meinen Ex zu sich heran und beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich, was seine Eltern nur mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht sahen. Dann drehten sie sich um und gingen wieder zurück.

Im nächsten Augenblick kam mein Bruder zu uns und betrachtete mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht die beiden Küssenden, bevor ich ihn fragte: "Wo ist Sora?" Er lächelte kurz und antwortete: "Sora ist ein wenig erschöpft vom Tanzen und wir wollen das Kind nicht gefährden. Deshalb ruht sie sich kurz aus. Aber wie geht es dir? Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus!"

Ich seufzte, denn mein Bruder hatte mal wieder den Nagel auf dem Kopf getroffen. Wie so oft wusste er, wie ich mich im Moment fühlte. "Eigentlich sollte es mir ja gut gehen. Ich bin glücklich mit Yamato und ich bin wirklich froh ihn zu haben, aber..." Ich schwieg einen Moment, doch er schien zu wissen, was ich sagen wollte, denn er sagte: "Aber dich belastet die Sache mit seiner Lähmung, nicht wahr? Du weißt nicht, wie du dich verhalten sollst?"

Ich starrte einen Moment meinen Bruder verblüfft an, denn er hatten den Nagel wieder auf den Kopf getroffen. Ich nickte zustimmend und senkte den Kopf, als er einen Moment später meinen Arm ergriff und mich hochzog. "Du sollst nicht auf meiner Verlobungsfeier unglücklich sein und Zweifel haben, deshalb werden wir uns jetzt erst einmal ablenken!"

Er übergab mir erst ein Glas Bowle und wir beide tranken ein wenig. Nach drei geleerten Gläsern mehr zog er mich auf die Tanzfläche und wir beide fingen an zu tanzen, als sich plötzlich die Saaltür ein weiters Mal öffnete und sechs Personen den Saal betraten. Es waren zwei Paare dabei.

Sofort wurde es wieder dunkel und die Scheinwerfer wurden auf die Ankömmlinge gerichtet. Es war einmal eine junge Frau mit langen lilanen Haaren und eine Brille und sie hatte sich bei einem jungen Mann mit fast schwarzen Haaren eingehakt. Daneben lief ein weiteres Pärchen. Ein junger Mann mit roten Haaren ließ eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren bei sich eingehakt. Dann konnte man noch einen Mann Mitte 20 mit blauen Haaren und ein Junge von etwa 15 Jahren mit kurzen braunen Haaren.

Ich erkannte sie sofort, denn es waren die unsere Freunde, die früheren Digiritter. Am meisten freute ich mich für Yolei, die mit Ken zusammen war und auf ihren Arm ein kleines Baby trug. Ich freute mich auch für Izzy und Mimi, da sie auch zueinander gefunden hatten. Ich eilte sofort zu ihnen hin und mein Bruder, Sora, Takeru und Daisuke folgten mir.

Unsere Familien verließen währenddessen die Feier, aber verabschiedeten sich noch einmal von den Verlobten. Sie schienen zu wissen, dass wir alleine sein wollten, da wir uns lange Jahre nicht gesehen hatten. Nachdem sie alle gegangen waren, herrschte eine allgemeine Wiedersehensfreude, als Toshi auf einmal mit dem Rest der Band außer Yamato zu mir kam. Er sagte, dass sie gehen wollten und ich mich um Yama kümmern sollte. Ich nickte zustimmend und sie verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von allen, bevor sie auch den Saal verließen.

Wir setzten uns alle hin, als Mimi plötzlich fragte: "Wo ist eigentlich Matt? Immerhin hat er uns ja zu der Feier eingeladen?" Sofort blickten Takeru, Daisuke, mein Bruder, Sora und ich zu Boden. Warum muss ihn immer so etwas treffen? Warum immer er? Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte ich: "Ich werde ihn holen, aber ich bitte euch, dass ihr euch nicht erschreckt." Die Hinzugekommenden nickten und ich verließ den Saal in Richtung Bühne und in das Hinterzimmer, wo Yama immer noch schlafend auf dem Sofa lag.

Er sieht so süß aus beim Schlafen, dachte ich, bevor ich ihn mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Lippen weckte. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und fragte mich: "Was ist denn, Kari? Wieso weckst du mich?" Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen als ich ihn so verschlafen sah. "Die Anderen sind angekommen und würden dich gerne sehen." Er nickte und ich half ihm in den Rollstuhl. Wir mussten einen kleinen Umweg machen, aber wir betraten den Saal. Mein Bruder hatte die Beleuchtung bis auf die der Sofaecke ausgeschaltet.

Im Dunkeln näherten wir uns den Anderen, die in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein schienen. Doch das Gespräch verstummte sofort, als sie Yama und mich sahen. Erst lächelten und Mimi lief auf uns zu, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass er in einem Rollstuhl saß.

"Oh Gott, Matt. Was ist passiert? Wieso sitzt du in einem Rollstuhl?" rief sie so laut, dass die Andern das mittlerweile wieder begonnene Gespräche wieder unterbrachen und teilweise erschrocken zu uns herüber schauten. Er lächelte ein wenig gezwungenermaßen. "Ich erkläre es euch gleich. Lässt du mich jetzt erst einmal vorbei?"

Mimi nickte und Yama und ich fuhren in Richtung des Sofas. Mit der Hilfe von meinem Bruder gelang es uns ihn auf das Sofa zu setzen und ich setzte mich neben ihn. Er legte sofort einen Arm um meine Taille, was einen verwunderten Blick der Neuankömmlinge zur Folge hatte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	21. Zwei Entschlüsse & Der Brief

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Zwei Entschlüsse & Der Brief**

Part: 21/22

Titel: Zwei Entschlüsse & Der Brief

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Digimon

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Pairing: Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora

Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai

Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Die Anderen starrten ihn geschockt an und es herrschte einen weiteren Moment Stille, bevor Takeru diese ein weiteres Mal unterbrach: "Daisuke und ich haben über Yamatos Vorschlag nachdenkt und uns entschieden." Er lächelte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: "Wir werden morgen nach Amerika fliegen und dort in die Wohnung ziehen. Wir wollen noch einmal von vorne anfangen und nicht von unseren Eltern dabei gestört werden, auch wenn wir uns teilweise wieder versöhnt haben. Meine alte Wohnung können Mimi und Izzy haben, da sie auf der Suche nach einer Wohnung hier sind."

Ich nickte, doch ich versuchte, meine Tränen zu verbergen. Ich kann ihn zwar verstehen, dass er nach all den Schwierigkeiten einen Neuanfang wagen will, aber dass dies so plötzlich geschieht, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich habe ihn geliebt und er ist immer noch ein werter Freund.

Yama schien meine Tränen zu bemerken und drückte mich an ihn. Diese einfache Umarmung beruhigte mich schon und ich war wirklich froh ihn zu haben. Dies verdeutlichte ich, indem ich ihn ein weiteres Mal küsste. Er lächelte kurz, doch ich konnte dennoch einige Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen. Takeru und Daisuke standen auf und verabschiedeten sich nacheinander von jedem, da sie ihre Koffer und sonstige Besitztümer packen wollten, um morgen Mittag abzufliegen. Es war ein langer Flug und sie wollten auch noch ein wenig schlafen.

Nachdem sie gegangen waren, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, die durch das Schreien des Babys in Yoleis Armen unterbrochen wurde. Sie entfernte sich daraufhin ein wenig von der Gruppe, um sie zu stillen. Ken leistete ihr dabei Gesellschaft.

Als die Beiden zurückkamen, wurde noch ein wenig über unsere Leben ausgetauscht. Yama und ich erzählten ein wenig von unserer Beziehung und vom Krebs, aber schwiegen über seinen Selbstmordversuch. Ich erzählte ihn von meiner Trennung mit Takeru und dass er schon seit Valentinstag mit Daisuke zusammen war.

Tai und Sora erzählen von ihrer Beziehung, ihrer Verlobung und Soras Schwangerschaft. Mimi und Izzy erzählten von ihrer bereits 4-jährigen Beziehung und ihrer Verlobung. Ken und Yolei erzählten von ihrer Hochzeit und der Schwangerschaft und ihrer Tochter, die acht Monate alt war.

Cody erzählte, dass er bald Jura studieren wolle, da er Staatsanwalt werden wollte, und Joe erzählte von seiner Arztkarriere.

Es vergingen einige Stunden und wir tranken ein wenig. Es war beinahe zwei Uhr morgens, als wir uns alle jeweils nach Hause begaben. Mein Bruder half Yama kurz in seinen Rollstuhl und begleitete uns kurz nach Hause, um ihm in unser Bett zu helfen. Als wir uns voneinander verabschiedet hatten, zog ich mich noch schnell um, bevor ich mich auch schlafen legte, denn immerhin wollten wir uns noch morgen voneinander verabschieden.

Ich würde am nächsten Morgen durch Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das offene Fenster fielen. Ich wollte mich grade noch etwas an meinen Yama kuscheln, als ich bemerkte, dass die andere Seite des Bettes leer war. Von Yama fehlte jede Spur, auch der Rollstuhl stand noch neben dem Bett. Es war nur ein Brief zu sehen, den irgendjemand geschrieben hatte.

Ich riss panisch den Umschlag auf, wollte wissen, ob es Yama gut ging. Doch es war nicht Yamas Schrift, die zu erkennen war. Nein, irgendwelche Zeitungsbuchstaben waren ausgeschnitten worden und auf diesen Zettel geklebt worden. Bitte, lass es ihm gut gehen. Stumm las ich den Brief:

Yamato Ishida wurde von uns entführt. Wenn du ihn jemals wiedersehen willst, komm morgen Abend in den Park vor der großen Eiche und bringe einen Koffer mit 500 Millionen Yen (etwa 3,5 Millionen Euro).

Erscheine alleine und mit dem Geld, dann wird ihm nichts passieren. Wenn aber jemand mitkommen sollte, stirbt er sofort, genauso wenn du ohne Geld erscheinst.

Ich erstarrte und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Wie sollte ich bis morgen Abend soviel Geld zusammenbekommen. Woher sollte ich das ganze Geld überhaupt nehmen? Ich weinte wenigstens noch bis Mittag, als es plötzlich klingelte. Doch ich öffnete nicht, nahm das Klingeln auch nur halb wahr, sosehr war ich bereits in meiner Verzweiflung.

Im Unterbewusstsein hörte ich wie jemand klopfte und später irgendwann jemand die Tür aufschloss. Ich hörte die Stimmen von meinem Bruder, Yamas Bandmanager und Takeru.

Sie riefen nach meinem und Yamas Namen, doch ich antwortete nicht. Ich saß noch immer wie erstarrt in unserem Bett und weinte, während ich den Brief in meinen Händen krampfhaft umklammert hielt. Sehe ich ihn jemals wieder?

Ich wurde erst aus meinen traurigen Gedanken gerissen, als jemand plötzlich das Zimmer betrat und aufschrie. Es war niemand Anderes als mein Bruder, während weitere Schritte hierher eilten. Er nahm mich sofort in den Arm, schien aber nicht den mittlerweile zusammengefalteten Brief in meinen Händen zu bemerken.

Ich weinte immer noch, als die Anderen in das Zimmer gestürmt kamen. Ihre erleichterte Gesichter verschwanden sofort als sie meine verweintes Gesicht sahen und Yamas Fehlen. Alle standen erst einmal reglos in der Tür, als Takeru plötzlich den Brief in meinen Händen bemerkte, denn er fragte: "Was ist Kari? Wo ist mein Bruder? Und was ist das für ein Brief in deinen Händen?"

Ich sagte nichts und alle starrten mich gespannt an. Vorsichtig und leicht zitternd übergab ich meinem Bruder den Brief, den er sofort las. Je weiter er las, desto mehr verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und er nahm mich wieder in den Arm, aber ich sah auch in seinen Augen, das er versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er flüsterte mir leise ins Ohr: "Wir werden das Geld schon irgendwie auftreiben. Glaub mir, wir werden alles tun, um ihn zu retten. Ich kann meinen besten Freund nicht sterben lassen."

Er lächelte leicht, doch eine kleine Träne lief seine Wange herunter. Die Anderen starrten uns immer noch regungslos und verwirrt an. Nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens half mir mein Bruder beim Aufstehen und brachte mich erst einmal in die Küche, da ich am ganzen Körper zitterte.

* * *

_SO, das war das vorletzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten und letzten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	22. Planung & Der Plan oder Das Ende?

**Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!**

**Planung & Der Plan oder Das Ende?**

Part: 22/22

Titel: Planung & Der Plan oder Das Ende?

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Digimon

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Pairing: Yamato/Hikari, Takeru/Daisuke, Taichi/Sora

Warnung: Romantik (und auch später) Shonen-Ai

Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Sicht.

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir in der Küche saßen und Tai und ich in die gespannten Gesichter der Anderen, die darauf zu uns gestoßen waren, blickten. Ich wusste auch nicht genau, wann Tai mir einen Tee hingestellt hatte, zu sehr war ich in Trauer versunken, denn ich fürchtete meinen Yama nie wieder zu sehen. Woher sollen wir das ganze Geld bekommen?

Gerade als ich sah, dass einer der Anderen fragen wollte, hörte ich meinen Bruder die Stille durchbrechen, indem er den Bandmanager fragte: „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit bis morgen Nachmittag 500 Millionen Yen aufzutreiben?"

Der Angesprochene starrte ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber zögernd, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, es würde zwar schwierig werden, aber es könnte gehen. Wofür brauchst du das Geld?"

Mein Bruder blickte mich kurz an und stellte mir mit dem Blick die Frage, ob er es erzählen sollte, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte es selbst erzählen, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel. Ich wischte mir schnell die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor ich leise antwortete: „Als ich heute morgen aufwachte, fehlte von Yama jede Spur. Es lag nur ein Brief auf seiner Seite des Bettes. Ich dachte anfangs, dieser Brief sei von ihm, doch…"

Ich schluckte hart, bevor ich fortfuhr: „…es war ein Erpresserbrief. Irgendwelche Gestalten haben Yamato entführt. Keine Polizei soll eingeschaltet werden. Wenn ich ihnen nicht morgen Abend mit 500 Millionen Yen alleine in den Park komme, ist er…"

Meine Stimme versagte und Tränen fingen wieder an meine Wangen herunterzulaufen. Zu sehr schmerzte der Gedanke, die Person, die man am meisten liebte, verlieren zu können. Ich konnte dennoch das Entsetzen in den Gesichtern der Anderen sehen.

Als sich alle erst einmal vom ersten Schock erholt hatten, machte sich Yamatos Bandmanger erst einmal auf den Weg, um schnellstmöglich die erforderliche Summe abzuheben, während wir uns unterhielten.

„Du kannst da unmöglich alleine hingehen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Diese Verbrecher kennen bestimmt keine Gnade und haben Waffen dabei. Sie könnten dich einfach so töten, das weißt du!", fing Takeru die Unterhaltung an. „Und das wäre bestimmt nicht in dem Sinn von allen hier, speziell Yamato. Er würde nicht verkraften, dich zu verlieren, speziell in seiner jetzigen Lage, das weißt du" fuhr mein Bruder fort.

Ich wusste, dass sie beide Recht hatten, aber wie sollten wir es sonst anstellen? Sie würden Yamato sonst eiskalt töten und die Polizei darf nicht eingeschaltet werden, als mir etwas einfiel: „Ist Ken noch hier? Er arbeitet doch bei der Polizei, oder? Wenn er und ihr einfach in dem Hintergrund bleibt? Ihr versteckt euch am besten."

Diese Idee fand allgemeines Zustimmen und wir riefen sofort Ken an, dass er schnellstmöglich hier in diese Wohnung kommen sollte.

Es war soweit. Der Abend, an dem das Lösegeld gezahlt werden sollte, war nun herangerückt. Wir gingen ein letztes Mal den Plan durch. Er war riskant, aber es würde klappen, wenn sie sich alle richtig verhalten würden. Mein Bruder fuhr uns in den Park, wo die Lösegeldübergabe stattfinden sollte. Während sich die Anderen an den vorgegebenen Orten versteckten, nahm ich die beiden Koffer und machte mich mit klopfendem Herzen auf zum Treffpunkt.

Ich musste stark sein und alles tun, damit ich meinen Yama nachher wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. Am Treffpunkt angekommen, wartete ich, doch nicht lange, da bald ein schwarzer Mercedes am Parkrand vorfuhr. Es waren mehrere Männer und sie zerrten eine Gestalt aus dem Wagen, die heftig zitterte und gefesselt war. Es war niemand Anderes als Yama und am liebsten wäre ich sofort zu ihm gelaufen, doch das hätte den ganzen Plan aufgeworfen. Ich musste stark sein.

Nach einem Moment standen die Männer gegenüber von mir, als einer das Wort erhob mit kalter Stimme: „Also, Kleine, hast du das Geld? Dann lassen wir deinen Freund gehen. Wenn nicht, dann…"

Er fuhr mit seinem Satz nicht fort, sondern zog einen Revolver und hielt ihn an Yamas Kopf, der entsetzt die Augen aufriss, aber mir klar machen wollte mit einem Blick, dass ich mich in Sicherheit bringen sollte. Doch ich floh nicht und antwortete, nachdem ich auf die Koffer deutete: „Hier ist das Geld drin. Genau abgezählt. Ich gebe euch die erste Hälfte und dann gebt ihr mir meinen Freund wieder. Sobald ich ihn in die Arme schließe, bekommt ihr den Rest."

Ich schaute die Entführer so ernst und entschlossen wie möglich an, auch wenn mein Herz ziemlich stark vor Aufregung klopfte. Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, während sich die Entführer berieten. Der Anführer dieser Gruppe nickte und sagte: „Okay. Einverstanden."

Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und übergab ihm den ersten der beiden Koffer. Nachdem sie diesen in den Händen hielten, musste ich zusehen, wie Yama unsanft gepackt wurde und mir entgegen geschleudert wurde. Ich wäre am liebsten sofort zu ihm gelaufen, doch wusste ich, dass es noch etwas zu erledigen gab, denn der Revolver war immer noch auf meinen Freund gerichtet.

Ich nahm nun den zweiten Koffer und war ihn gerade am Übergeben, als es im Gebüsch raschelte. Danach geschah alles so schnell, dass ich es kaum realisierte. Die Anderen tauchten fluchend aus dem Gebüsch auf, hinter ihnen weitere Männer, die auch zu dem Entführertrupp gehörten, doch von Ken und Tai fehlte jede Spur. Sie waren also nicht gefunden worden.

Im nächsten Augenblick ertönten Polizeisirenen und ich hörte, wie der Anführer sagte: „Du hast uns reingelegt." Ich hörte nur noch wie er den Revolver lud und schoss…

* * *

_So, das war das letzte Kapitel und somit ist die __**FF offiziell beendet**__. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich würde mich über eure Kommis freuen._

_Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, die ich nächste Woche dann veröffentliche, mit dem Titel „Gleiche Liebe, eine Zukunft?!"._

_**Ich möchte mich bei allen diejenigen bedanken, die meine FF bis hierhin gelesen haben, sie auf ihre Favouritenliste haben oder ein Review hinterlassen haben.**_

_Zu dem einzigen Review bei der bisherigen FF:_

_**Taito4ever: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass wenigstens einer meiner Leser auch ein Review hinterlässt. Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte bisher gefallen hat. Ich wollte sie so abwechslungsreich wie möglich gestalten und scheinbar ist es mir gelungen. Was Takeru betrifft: Ich wollte ihn nicht leiden lassen und ihm auch sein Glück gönnen und mir tun die sich wiederholenden Sätze wirklich leid. Sorry das war wirklich keine Absicht. Aber es freut mich, dass dir andere Dinge wirklich so gut gefallen haben, wie Soras Schwangerschaft. Und wie du siehst gibt es den letzten Teil genau jetzt. Ich hoffe, du hattest viel Spaß dabei._

_So, das war es diesmal. Bis zur Fortsetzung._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


End file.
